No Ordinary Girl
by MusicalMelodyRoses
Summary: I thought I was just a plain ordinary girl, turns out that I have powers beyond my ninja skills. No one knows about these powers. I move from my home, Suna back home-home Leaf. But will I be able to make new friends? Will I find my Brother and Dad? (Crossover with Magical girl animes)
1. The Start

"Sakura, Come on We have to get going." My mom, Tsunade said.

"Coming mother!" I said.

Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm a 16 year old girl. I'm just an ordinary girl with ninja powers! Isn't that awesome? So my mom is Tsunade Haruno. I don't know how old she is. She's a medic-ninja. I want to be just like mom, with the whole medic-ninja. She also has great charka control. Well, I also have great charka control.

"Sakura, we have to leave now." Tsunade said.

"I said I was coming."

"I know, but that was ten minutes ago!"

"UGH I'm coming down"

I walked down the stairs with my bag. That had scrolls in them. This in exchange had boxes in those scrolls. I don't want to go to a new school. Mommy's making me. I love it here with my friends. I don't want to make new friends. And it's not even that is the point that I'll be away from them. That's not fair at all. So we walked out the door. I got into the passenger seat of the car. Tsunade started up the car. I looked out the window as we headed away from my home, Suna. Well my mom told me that I wasn't born in Suna that I was actually born in the Konoha. Everyone calls it the Village hidden in the Leaf. I wonder why?

So I kept looking out the window, as we drove closer and closer to the Leaf village and further and further away from Suna. I never knew that I would be leaving that place. I'm going to miss all my friends. I always made friends with the seniors at the school. Everyone knew not to mess with me, or the seniors would hurt them. I always went on the senior trips. The teachers knew that if I didn't go, then no senior would go. I'm going to miss that. They were really great friends.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes mom. I'm fine. I'm just going to miss all my friends." I answered.

"Sing me a song would you?"

"Okay mom"

Then Tsunade placed in a CD with karaoke songs on them. I knew which one she was going to be placing on for me to sing. It's Again by YUI. She placed the Japanese version on. At least it was the TV version of the song. I love that song because it's from my favorite anime, FullMetal Alchemist and FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. This song happens to be from the Brotherhood.

"Yume no tsudzuki  
Oikaketeita hazu nano ni.  
Magrikunetta hosomichi  
Hito ni tsumazuku.  
Ano koro mitai ni tte  
Modoritai wake janai no.  
Nakushitekita sora  
Sagashiteru.  
Walattekuremasu youni.  
Gisei ni natta youna  
Kanashii kao ha yamete yo.  
Tsumi no saigo ha name janau yo  
Zutto kurushiku settoekunda  
Deguchi mienai kansei meiro ni  
Dare wo matteru no?  
Shiroi NO-TO ni tsudzutta youni  
Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo  
Nani kara  
Nogaretainda  
…Genjuttsu tte yatsu?  
Kanaeru tame Ni  
Ikiterundatte  
Wasurechai souna  
Yoru no mannaka  
Bunan ni nante  
Yatte rarenai kara  
…Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Kono omoi wo keshiteshimau ni ha  
Mada junsei nagai deshou?  
Natsukashiku naru  
Konna itami mo kangenijan."

"Sakura, you're such a good singer." Tsunade said.

"Thanks Mom."

"Oh and by the way we're here, at our new home.

I looked out the window. There were great big buildings EVERYWHERE. It wasn't like Suna. Yet I do miss that place, but I can try and make friends at this village. I hope I can make good friends like in Suna. We pulled up to an apartment building. We got out and then headed for the door. We had the biggest apartment room they have. We have the penthouse. I was so happy. So my mom did take my advice on which one to take.  
We went up the stairs and to the top floor. Tsunade opened the door and all of other boxes and furniture are there. So all we have to do is unpack our boxes we brought with us. Then there was a knock at the door. I went and opened the door.

"Hi. I'm your downstairs neighbor, I thought I would come and introduce myself, I'm Izumo Kamizuki. And you are?" The guy asked.

"Sakura Haruno. That's a great name you have." I answered.

"You have a great name too. And what school are you going to?"

"Konoha high school."

"Oh awesome, I go there too. I'm a senior at the school."

"That's great."

"You're not like the other girls."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they try to throw themselves at me and my friends."

"Oh? So you want me to do that?"

"No different is good."

"Aw, that's sweet thanks."

"You're welcome."

I smiled. I offered him to come in and help unpack the living room. And he said YES! I was shocked. I haven't been here for a day and I already made a

senior friend. We unpacked the living room while my mom, unpacked our rooms. I blushed whenever he 'accidently' brushed up against me.

_Do I like him?_I thought.

**Yes. Yes, we do.**My inner said.

_Did you unpack yourself?_

**Yes.**

_Why?_

**Because you can't live without me.**

_I can totally live without._

**You tried that last month and you ended up talking to me.**

_No you talked to me._

**No.**

_Yes._

"Kura?" Izumo asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You were out of it. Like you were talking to yourself."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It fine."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yea."

"MOM! I'm going out." I shouted to my mom who was upstairs in my room.

"OKAY!" she shouted back.

"Let's go." Izumo said.

"Okay." I said.

We left the apartment building. We were heading off to this small ramen shop. I saw other people in there. So we walked in, and we sat at the far end of the shop. The place was a bit crowded but I didn't complain. I got an order of ramen and so did Izumo. We both ate and went for a small walk before we went back to the apartment building. He walked me back to my penthouse. I smiled.

"Goodnight Izumo, I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said and went into the room.  
I went up the stairs to my nice big comfy room. I lay on my bed. I looked at the ceiling. I smiled. I had a great day today. I met a new friend and I get to meet more tomorrow. I got changed and went to sleep.

_**~Dream/Nightmare~**_  
_** I was walking around the park by myself. Then there was this big BANG noise. I ran towards it. There was a monster…alien… floating on thin air. I looked around and there were people running everywhere. The ninja's couldn't touch him. Then I looked at my charm bracelet. I had this when I was young. I saw the pendant shaped charm glow. And on the charm there was something written.**_

_**"Pendant power Mew-morphsis." I said.**_

_**The outfit I was wearing was changing into a orange sleeveless shirt, a poofy skirt blue high boots and green gloves. My long pink hair was now short and the color of yellow while my eyes were purple. I had black cat ears and a black tail with a bow and bell on the tail. I had on a chocker with the pendant on the chocker.**_

_**"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew power in your face" I said after I finished transforming. I jumped up and tried to attack the person. I was able to. But not too much.**_

_**"HAHAHAHA" the person said.**_

_**I was falling. But then I landed on my feet. I thought of something. "Cherry wand FULL POWER!" I said as I used an attack and the person flew away. And then something else happened. I was attacked from behind, I was kicked in my back and then I was falling down heading towards the ground. I landed back first. I ached. I got backed up just to be kicked and hit. I realized that I was being hit and kicked around by a ninja. I couldn't change back. So I tried to fight back but I couldn't. Then I was stabbed all the way through. I was bleeding everywhere.**_

_**~End of Dream/Nightmare~**_

"AHHHHHH" I screamed as I bolted straight out of the bed. I felt tears down my face.

"Sakura, what happened?" My mom asked as she tan into the room.

"Just a nightmare mommy." I said with tears down my face.

"You're going to be late for school. You have three hours to get ready. I placed your school uniform on your desk for you."

"Thanks."

I got out of bed when my mom left the room. I took a shower and tried to stop thinking about the nightmare that I had. I couldn't. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. It was scary. I should just tell my mom about it. But then again there was nothing she can do. I walked back to my room with my hair in a braid. I placed on the school uniform. It was green and white. This uniform didn't clash with my hair. Suna's color for their uniform was red and white. Now that clashed with my hair.

I walked downstairs with my charm bracelet. I sat at the table and picked at some pop tarts. I went back to my room and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I then placed hair spray in my hair and sighed. I placed just a little bit of make-up and walked back down stairs. I packed everything I needed for the new school. The train schedule, my class schedule, my notebooks, my binders, my folders, pens and pencils, calculator, ruler, pro-tracker, and lunch money. Oh and the school map.

I left the apartment and went to the train station. I got on the train. I didn't know the train schedule. But I looked in the back of the train and saw kids that had the same uniform on as me.

_I'll wait until they get off._I thought.

**Yea. Then you won't remember what station to get off at when it's time for home.**Inner said.

_Go back in your box!_

**You're not the boss of me!**

_You're me. And I'm the boss of me! So yea, I'm the boss of you!_

**You're so mean to me!**

_Am not!_

**Shh, I think their talking about you.**

I listened to the kids from the back of the train. To find out, that inner was right. They were talking about me.

"50 dollars." One said.

"Dude. Deal" another one said.

Someone walked over. I looked up. The kid sat down. I looked at him and then back out the window. He yawned and placed his arm around myshoulder. I didn't know what was he doing. So I just kept looking out the window.

"Hey babe, how about you tell me your name?" he asked.

"It's not polite to ask someone's name without saying your name first" I answered.

"Sorry. I'm Kiba Inuzuka, heir of the Inuzuka clan." He, Kiba said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." I said.

"Well, that's a nice name. You a big clan?"

"No."

"A Small clan?"

"I'm not clan. It's just me and my mom. We're ninjas though."

"Hm. I could've thought. I can smell your charka. You have some strong charka. "

"Smell? Inzuka? Isn't that the clan with that works with dogs?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

I stayed quiet. I didn't know what else to say to him. I think he ran out of what to say.

"You a newbie at the school, Sakura?"

"Yes, yes I am"

Then next thing I know is, that Kiba gently pulled my hair. I jumped.

"Ow." I said.

The other passengers looked at me. I rubbed my hair. Even though my hair is pulled backed. He pulled on my bangs. That hurts. I was waiting for a chunk of hair to fall out with him. Kiba, I guess he got his answer because he left. I still looked out the window. The train stopped and I saw the guys getting off, so I followed them. The school. Konoha High school. I really don't want to be here. There is nothing that I want from this school. I want to be home... home in Suna. Where I belong. Okay so I don't belong in Suna. At least I know people who live there.  
"203…203...upstairs" I said going up a flight of stairs. I walked down "Wait….230…231…the numbers are getting bigger. I should turn around…-"I said to myself

"HEY you there!" Someone said.

I stopped walking and looked behind me. "Oh. Hi" I said softly.

"Hall pass" the person said.

"I'm sorry I don't have one."

"You. You must be new"

"Told ya Uzumaki we would find her. Can't miss her with her pink hair." I heard a familiar voice said.

_Can't be._I thought.

**Well, believe it girllll. Inuzuka here is with his boyfriend Uzumaki.** Inner said.

_No, Kiba doesn't look like he goes that way._

"YO! Pinkie!" Uzumaki said.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going to class" Kiba said.

"Oh. Okay." I said nodding my head. "It was nice to meet you…..uhhh"

"Lee. Rock Lee." The person said to me.

"Pleasure." I said walking away.

Kiba and Uzumaki showed me the way to class. Even though I already know where I'm going. I sighed, but I knew that the boys wouldn't hear it. They were having a conversation on what was better. Ramen or Beef. They were driving me crazy, with their talk.

"UGH! Both of you shut up….before" I said pointing at Kiba "shove Beef up your ass and" points to Uzumaki "shove ramen up yours"

"Whoa. You're evil….I like that" Kiba Said.  
"Hold up Dog Breathe…She looks evilllll!" Uzumaki said.

I walked into the class and walked to the teacher. I handed her the form. She smiles.

"Anko is my name Sakura." She said.

"Nice to meet you Anko." I said.

"Same here." She said and turned to the class. "ALRIGHT! We have a new student her name is Sakura Haruno. I want all of you to be nice and don't talk loudly when I'm reading. That's all"

I walked to an empty seat in the corner. I took out my book I was reading on the train before Kiba yanked my hair. I started to read when there was a shadow besides my desk. I looked at him. He was on the train. Pineapple head.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"What book are you reading?" He asked.

"A book."

"I know you're reading a book…What's the title?"

"Guys Are Stupid"

"That's not a real book"

"Yes it is"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Whatever"

"The books title is More than Meets the Eye. It's a vampire story"

"Oh?"

"Yes"

Pineapple head left me and I got to go back to reading. I was glad he was getting annoying. With all his stupid questions. I hate it when guys do that….it makes them immature. The bell rang. I was the first out the door. I didn't want to see any of their faces.


	2. School life

"Hey Pretty Princess" Izumo said.

"Izumo heyy" I said turning around. "What's with the nickname?"

"You look like a princess…so why not?

I smiled, one of my fake smiles. "Thanks." A smile that can full anyone.

"Where you headed?"

"Math…with Ibiki."

"Me too. I'll show you the way."

"Thanks"

Izumo and I arrived to class early. The teacher wasn't there yet. So, we got to talk to each other. Everyone soon filed into the class. Pineapple head was in my class. Soon the teacher walked through the door. He looked very scary.. I didn't know what to do. So I sat in my seat between Izumo and his friend I met Kotetsu Hagane. I still don't know why they made me sit between them.

"Haruno!" Ibiki barked at me.

"Ye-Yes?" I said.

"There you are. Okay. Class we have a new student. Haruno introduce yourself." Ibiki said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno….Umm I love dogs…I love to read... And I'm going to be one of those top ninjas that graduate" I said to the class.

"You go Princess!" Izumo said.

I sat back down and took out my book. I did the class work. Ibiki gave me a text book, and a work book I keep and write in. Which was nice? My first text book and work book. Can't wait for more. Not really. So I did the work and got all the answers right. Before the bell rang, Izumo asked me what I had next.

"Physics with Kurani…You?" I asked

"History with Iruka." Izumo said.

"Is he a bad teacher? I have him after physics"

"No he's a great teacher. But gives out a lot of homework. I'll help you Princess."

"No thanks."

I walked towards the science hallway. I found my classroom ten minutes AFTER the bell. I smiled and took my seat not wanting to disappoint the teacher already. She handed out my text book and work book. Like Ibiki, the work book was to write in. I did the work and got some answers right. I looked up at the time and knew the bell was going to ring. I looked and saw that I had pineapple head. I rolled my eyes and walked to the history hall. I made it before the bell so Iruka, the teacher gave me a text book and work book.  
I took my seat and did all the work. History was my favorite subject I know a lot of things about history. I looked and saw that I had EVERYONE from my homeroom in this class. I again rolled my eyes. I knew this day was going to be long. I did all of the work. The easy stuff. The hard part was trying not to kill one of the guys. I knew I could if I wanted to, but I didn't. I was a good person, not to kill your classmate. That happened in Suna. Someone who was stupid enough to make fun of Gaara.

Gaara didn't mean to kill the person. He was just sick of the same person talking shit about him. So, Gaara used his sand coffin to kill the person. Only one time Gaara did that. And that was before we became friends. I smiled at that memory. Gaara was my first Suna friend.

_Flash Back_

_I was walking around the new area where we moved. I looked and saw a group of girls. So being the nice girl I walked over. And I gave my best smile._

_"Hello. My name is Sakura and I just moved here."I said_

_"Well go away. Forehead girl no one cares." A girl said._

_"That's not nice" I said._

_"Well, I don't care. Go away pinkie!" another girl said_

_I ran off crying. I sat on the bench in the park. I saw a red-headed boy with tears. So I walked over. Wondering what's wrong with him and why he was one would go near him. They looked scared to go towards him. I was new so I didn't know what was going on. So I walked over and sat next to him._

_"Hello. Why are you crying?" I asked._

_"Someone made fun of me….and I killed them…I didn't mean to…but I was sick of him making fun me and calling me panda." The boy said._

_"That happened to me…but I didn't kill the person. My name is Sakura Haruno" I said._

_"Gaara." He said._

_"That's a nice name."_

_"Yours too"_

_"Wanna come over my house?"_

_"I guess."_

_Gaara and I walked to my new home. We talked. And he said he would protect me and I said the same thing. My mom walked into the kitchen and saw us talk. Then the Kazekage came to our house. Hearing from Gaara's siblings that he was at my house. That was the first time I met Kankuro and Temari. All four of us became the best of friends. I would always go over Gaara's house and have Temari dress me up in her clothes. As We all got older, We got closer and closer. Then one day something happened at work and when I arrived at home with Gaara and Temari and Kankuro….there were boxes packed._

_"Mom, what's going on?" I asked_

_"We're going to my home. It's not safe here anymore. Sakura I knew you were close to Temari and Kankuro and Gaara but…something happened and we have to go back to the leaf village. I'm sorry." Tsunade said._

_"But that's not fair!" I shouted. Tears rolling down my face._

_"Sakura, We'll all miss you. Just stay in touch with us okay?" Kankuro said._

_"I will. I promise. Kankuro-nii" I said hugging him._

_"Sakura I can't believe you're leaving. You are going to have come and visit us. You are the closet thing I have to a sister." Temari said._

_"Temari-onii-chan." I said looking at her._

_"Bye Sakura. Promise me you will call and text and email us?" Gaara asked_

_"Of course Gaara I will when I have lunch at school." I said._

_End Of Flash Back_

When I came to from my flash back, there was 3 minutes left of class. And then it would go to English. The other subject I'm really good at. And what I thought was true. Everyone from my History class is in my English class. Then after English was lunch. Good. I get to call Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. I'm so happy. The teacher came into the class. And He…..he looked familiar but I couldn't place it. He made me walk to his desk and he handed me a work book and take a textbook for now from one of the boys in the back.

I sat in the back where the teacher placed me. It was in the middle between Uzumaki and Pineapple head. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Uzumaki….he also looked familiar, but again I couldn't place it. So I shook it off.

"Uz-"I said.

"Naruto" Uzumaki corrected me.

"Naruto, can I borrow your text book?"

"Sure. I don't do the work anyways"

"That's why you're failing Naruto" Kakashi said.

The class laughed and Naruto's face went red "it's not that bad!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever Naruto." Kakashi said.

I did the work after I finished I gave the book back to Naruto. And I went off to lunch. I saw a door that led to the roof and went up the stairs. I took out my cell and called Kankuro's cell. It rang.

"Hello this is the sexy Kankuro you're speaking to." He said.

"Kankan!" I said.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"DUH! I have lunch so I promised I would call." I said.

"I remember. So how is your school? Want to beat any leaf Nins?" Kankuro said

"No…not now at least." I said

"Still the same Sakura" Kankuro said

"of course it's the same Sakura. Do you know any others?" I said

"Well Sakura,…..You're the only one I know who's named Sakura and has pink hair and jade eyes." Kankuro said

"Good, So, What are you all doing?" I said.

"oh we're home. WE got sent home early" Kankuro said

"What did you guys do THIS time?" I said

"We got sent home early because, we skipped classes not knowing when you're going to call us." Kankuro said

"Oh KanKan that's stupid." I said

"Sure Sakura." Kankuro said

"Well, I miss all of you." I said

"Yea we know." Kankuro said

"Can I talk to Gaara-nii?" I said

"Sure…GAARA! Sakura request you to talk to her.." Kankuro said

"Coming" the voice of Gaara said.

"Hey gar-gar" I said when Gaara took the phone

"Hey Sakura. "Gaara said

"How are you" I asked

"I'm fine…you?" Gaara asked

"Gaara I'm fine. "I answered

"That's good, will you move back here for us?" Gaara asked

"You know I can't…my mom's job.." I said

"Just yourself Sakura. Like old times." Gaara said

"I…" I said

"GAARA IT'S MY TURN!" Temari's voice yelled in the background

"Well. I'll text you later nii-san." I said

"Okay" Gaara said

"Hey Sakura!" Temari's cheerful voice said.

"Hey onee-chan" I said

"How are you?" Temari said

"Fine" I said

"That's good. Kankuro made us get sent home early" Temari said.

"You two followed!" I said

"Yea.." she said.

I heard the door open, and walked in Naruto and his friends. I went and hid someplace. I look over and see that they went off campus and got food, that's why I saw them go towards the entrance of the school.

"Sakura?" Temari asked.

"I have to go." I whispered and hung up.

I decided to listen to the conversation. There was no way to go back down from the roof. I saw them all sit. They didn't have the lunch that the school was serving, but it looked it like it was pizza and the good kind.

"Ino, why didn't we ask Sakura to join us?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Because there's something about her. I don't know what it is. But it seems I've seen her before." Ino answered.

"How she lived most of her life in Suna" Pineapple head said.

"That's my point. And I never have been outside the village!" Ino explained

"Ino's right I have seen her too somewhere." Naruto said.

"You two are losing it." A guy with long brown hair said,

"Neji we are not!" Naruto said

I just stood here. Wondering why Naruto and Ino were saying this. There was no way. Like Pineapple head said I lived most of my life in Suna. I never took one step into this village. But maybe there is something I'm missing. Usually I'm missing the biggest piece yet. Lunch was an hour long. So I just can't stay hidden for an hour. Maybe there was a power on my charm bracelet to help me. I look at it. There was an animal charm, I looked at it.  
_Animal Charm on this bracelet on my wrist, I ask for help. Help me get out of this mess. I want to leave this roof but I can't with this group here. So please transform me into a dog._I thought. Then there was a bright light. I then looked at myself in a puddle of water from the rain last night. I was a dog. So I walked towards the group to go downstairs.

"Hey look at the cute puppy!" Ino squealed.

_Oh crap._I thought.

**Should've transformed into something else.** Inner said.

_NOW YOU COME AND TALK!_ I yelled.

**I was napping**_**.**_Inner said.

"Hmm, What are you doing here girl?" Kiba Inuzuka asked.

"Uhhh Woof!" I said.

"It's okay only I can hear you talk." Kiba said.

_No you can't. The others can hear me too._I thought

"Woof Woof!" I said pawing at the door.

"Alright" Kiba said opening the door.

I bolted out that door as fast as I could and down to the girls bathroom I knew that I asked to get off the roof, but as soon as I got off the roof, I would become myself again. I made into one of the stalls as I transformed back. I walked out; lunch wasn't going to be over until another fifty more minutes. I sighed. Everyone had lunch at this hour. So I decided to go back to the roof and face them. I made it to roof's door. I opened it.

"Huh?" Kiba looked over at me.

"Oh hello Kiba-Sama." I said, as him being the next heir to his clan its right to call him 'Sama' even if you aren't in their clan it shows respect.

"Sakura, no need to call me that, we are friends." He smiled.

"Of Course." I said.

"What brings you up here?" He asked.

"Oh I was looking for a quiet place to just relax" I answered him.

"Hm, I don't know if you made the right choice. Naruto can be loud." Neji said walking over.

I bowed a bit. "It's fine Neji-Sama" I said. Even though Neji isn't from the main branch his uncle gave him the position to become heir, because Hinata is dating Naruto. And Hanabi is too young to take over as heir.

"Sakura, you can stand." Neji said.

I stood up. "Hm, Sakura, you sure know who is the heir of the clans. How do you know that?" Kiba asked.

"I took my mom's medical records of each clan, they are all updated with who is the heir I studied them last night. I had to, my mom is my teacher in the medical field she's giving me a test today after school to see if I actually studied." I answered.

"Really?" Neji asked.

"Yea. Neji, you are allergic to a certain brand of tea, if not healed right away it can affect your nervous system and damage can happen. Kiba, You and your dog, Akamaru have a special bond, if something happens to you right away, your companion feels it. If Akamaru is hurt, the opposite happens; where Akamaru got hurt you have a mark appear. And if you both are hurt at the same time, and not healed right away you can both died. And Kiba, your whole family has dog related genes, but one person." I said in one breathe, well actually a few.

"What tea is Neji allergic too?" Kiba asked, testing my memory skills.

"Black blossom spice tea." I said.

"Wow, she did study." Neji said.

"That also happens to be Hanabi's, your cousin, and Hinata's younger sister, favorite tea." I said.

"Hm, Pinkie I think you can pass the test." Kiba said.

"Thanks Kiba" I said. Then my cell went over saying that I got a text.

Sakura,

I have moved your test to…in 10 minutes; I want you and Inuzuka to come to the Hospital to see if you have studied. And you are going to ask about the Inuzuka, today we will focus on healing an Inuzuka who got a rare bug. But I'm not telling you . Let's just say the bug can ruin their senses for a few months.

Love Mother, Tsunade Haruno.

"Hey, Kiba can I borrow you for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Um, why?" Kiba asked.

"My mom said I have to bring an Inuzuka to the hospital for my test, and you are the only one I know." I answered.

"Sure I would love to help you Pinkie." He said.

So, Kiba and I left the roof and headed to the hospital. We finally arrive in 4 minutes to spare. I smiled and laughed at his silly jokes. He reminded me of Kankuro. In some ways and some ways Kiba was himself. My mom didn't show up. So, Kiba and I waited in the waiting room. I saw some looks people gave us. I think that they thought me and him were dating. I think not!

"Sakura, I see you brought, Kiba Inuzuka, hmm good, let's get started then." Tsunade said.

"Sure Mother." I said.

We walked to a room. And I was to stay outside the room as my mom injected Kiba with the shot for the test. I don't know what the rare bug can be for the Inuzukas. I knew the symptoms and cure of each one. But they all affected their senses. Then the door opened, time for me to get this done and get an A! I walked in and looked at Kiba. I saw that his eyes had gotten red. I checked his temperature.

"109 and rising." I said.

"What's wrong with me doc?" Kiba said with that smirk on his face. That smirk that makes me blush.

"Umm. Can you smell anything at all?"

"No, reason why I'm here doc."

_Okay so the Byut cold is out because it's not a rare bug to the Inuzukas…what can be. There's only one that affects there temperature…THAT'S IT!_I thought.  
I walked over and got an ice pack and put it on his forehead. And then I walked over to the medicine cabinet and took out cold medicine. "You have the common cold type C." I said. As I watched Kiba took the medicine. I looked at him and said "Next time stay away from sick people."

"Sure doc" Kiba said.

"Good job Sakura you got an A. Congratulations." Tsunade said.

"Thanks mom. Well since that's over, I guess, me and Kiba can go back to school right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sakura, I'll be home late, so get your homework done and get to bed, don't stay up late. Remember the last time you did that you-" Tsunade said.

"YES! I know what happened! I don't need a reminder" I said cutting her off. Truth is I didn't want Kiba finding out about what happened.  
Kiba and I left the office. We headed back to school with 30 minutes left of lunch. I was quiet the whole way back to the school. Truth is I didn't have anything to say to Kiba. I really didn't know what to say to him. we made it back to the school with 25 minutes. As he walked up to the roof. I decided to go to the school cafeteria to check it out. But then there was something that I shouldn't go in there. There was something in there. So I went to the garden they had in the back of the school.

I looked up at the sky. I didn't know what to do. But my witch hat was glowing. It usually does that when I feel like casting a spell. So I looked at the charm.

_Oh great and powerful witches. I wish to be able to grant a spell. One or two, but for I cannot without your power that is in this charm, so witches one and witches all give me the power to grant a spell._I thought.

My charm glowed. I was happy. The hat floated off the charm and it became a real hat and my wand came out of the hat. I grabbed my wand. I looked at the sky. I pointed my wand and the words just came to me.

"The sun is out, shining bright. Let clouds block the sun and let rain. The rain shall be heavy. The rain shall not affect my other powers. I shall get wet but not become a- the rain will happen as this spell is done." I gave a wave of my wand and pointed it at the sky. I smiled as the rain was falling. My hat and wand vanished and my witch hat became a charm back on my bracelet. I ran back inside. The spelled worked it didn't transform me into a-.  
Gym. That was my neck class. I ran to the other side of the school. Gym, it just had to be gym! Out of all the days. I made it to the locker room. So I was able to change into my gym outfit. A tight shirt and shorts, I tied my hair back into a pony tail and walked outside into the main gym. There was Itachi-Sensei. My mom told me to give him a note.  
So I walked over to him and handed him the note and he nodded and we walked away into another room. He looked at me. I stared back.

"I will personally train you every other day. You may go back to your class. You have Gai-Sensei." Itachi-Sensei said.

"Yes Itachi-Sensei." I walked back over to the group just as my name was being called. I bumped into something. More like someone. I fell directly on my ass, in front everyone; I think I just embarrassed myself. My face is red. And I looked up to see who I bumped into and it was of course someone I really didn't feel like facing at the moment. "I'm so sorry-"I started to say.


	3. What more can happen?

"I'm so sorry Kiba" I said standing up.

"Sakura, it's okay, didn't know we have the same classes together. This is turning out really awesome!" Kiba stated.

"R-R-Really?" I stuttered.

"Yea it means we can hang out all the time!" He said cheerfully, with that grin on his face.

"Sounds awesome." I stated.

"Yea."

"OKAY! My young and youthful students I shall take attendance real quick and then on to our laps around the gym!" Gai-Sensei said. "Uh Sakura Haruno. The new girl! Where are you!"

I raise my hand "Right here Gai-Sensei!" I said.

"That's the spirit!" He said. "Everyone do 3 laps!"  
Everyone started running around the gym. Itachi-sensei's class joined ours. The seniors started to out run everyone in my gym class. So I decided to do a little charm action. I looked at the animal one.  
_Animal charm, grant me this wish as I wish upon this charm, I wish to have the power to have cheetah speed._I thought. My charm started glowing as I was gaining the powers of a cheetah.

I ran past the boys in the senior class. It was so much fun. I finished first. So I had to sit in the stands. The power that I borrowed from my animal charm went back into the charm. I relaxed a bit. It was the best relaxation I have had. I watched Kiba run around. He was the second one to finish. I smiled.

"Hey cutie rockin those shorts" Kiba said.

"Oh…ummm hi Kiba." I said to him.

"So how did you magically run past all of us?" He asked.

"I was the best runner at Suna."

"You sure, I bet I can out run you anytime! Anywhere!"

"I do want to bet."

"Really now?"

We attracted the crowd. I think people started betting on who would win, but somewhere someone knew that I used my animal charm. I don't know who, but I will find out who knows about my bracelet. Kiba looked at me. All I could do was stare back; come on Kiba is one of the hottest guys I have seen in the whole school. Mostly the grade.

"So how much do you wanna bet pinkie?" Kiba asked.

"Hm, who said anything about money?"

"I just did."

"Well. I think we should bet 50 dollars."

"Do you have 50 dollars to bet?"

"I sure do."

"Alright then. We race when we tell the teachers."

I looked at my animal charm. I was going to win big time. Having this bracelet is the best. I will win all the money. This is the best day ever! Getting rich over a little running bet, I wonder what my mom will say when she finds out about the bet. Kiba went over to the teachers and I headed for the starting line I look at my bracelet and close my eyes.

_Power of the animal charm, I call upon thee, again. To give me the power of the fastest animal you can give me, I must get away from this enemy, help me win this bet!_I thought while looking at the animal charm.

"Alright, looks like we are having a running match, Winner gets the 1,000 dollars. Loser has to be the maid to the winner for the month!" Gai-Sensei said.

"When did we come up with the loser part?" I asked Kiba.

"I just did when I was walking over there." He answered smirking over at me.

"Oh this is so on." I told him.

"GO!" Gai-sensei said.

I started out first. But then I didn't feel the power from my charm. It was strange, so I looked down at it and it was glowing red. Red meaning that my wish couldn't be delivered because it was used to make sure I don't depend on it for everything. I focused my chakra in to my feet and I was next to Kiba and we were close to the finish line and then he uses his chakra and beats me.

"HA! I WIN!" Kiba shouts.

"No need to yell." I said rolling my eyes.

"Looks like you're my maid for a whole month!"

"Can't wait"

"Good, we have to go shopping for the maids outfit after school today."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

_I really don't wanna. I can't believe my charm didn't work!_I thought.

**You were greedy. **Inner said.

_Oh NOW you talk._

**I don't need to talk to every second.**

_For the month I'm Kiba's maid!_

**Not my fault!**

I shook my head. I went to the changing room and put on the school uniform. I went into the hall way waiting for Kiba. He looked at me and put his arm around my waist. Oh did I want to punch him. But what would happen if I did? I didn't want to go there. So I rolled my eyes and walked. Really I had no idea where I was going.

"I have to talk to the principle about you wearing the maid's outfit for a month."

"You are totally kidding right?"

"Nope"

"Kiba!"

"It's Master Kiba"

"Over. My. Dead. Body!" I screamed.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the costume store. I tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. So, I just gave up and let Kiba drag me to the maid section. There was so many different ones. He picked a few out and dragged me to the changing room. He gave me three different ones. I tried on the black and white; it was your normal maid's outfit. It was a little short but was still long enough. Next one I tried on was a red one. This one appeared mid-thigh, really shorter than the black one. I came out of the changing room since he wanted to see the red one on me.

"Perfect, I'll take that one." Kiba smirked.

"No way, it clashes with my hair."

"Fine, then we will get a black one." Kiba walked over and got a black one of the red one. He handed it to me. "Hold this; I have to go get the other colors, so you can wear them."

"Fine" I said holding the black one.

I was waiting there for maybe half an hour when Kiba came back with 29 outfits of the red one, in 29 other colors. I looked at him like he was nuts. It didn't work. But I guess he knew he was nuts. He looked at me and grabbed the clothes from the changing room and went to go paid for all of them. Guess I was wearing the maid's outfit home, I sighed.

"I called the principle he's allowing you to wear the maid uniform to school for the whole month."

"No way."

"Oh, Sakura you don't know the power beyond what the Inuzuka's have."

"I just wanna go home."

"You will after I pay for the 30 maid uniforms. That you will keep, in case if another bet comes around and you have to wear them again.

"Like another bet will happen. I'm not going to be stupid enough to trust you guys."  
Kiba pays for all the outfits with his winnings. I rolled my eyes; I had to get the reason why my charm wasn't working. It can't because I wanted to win the bet between me and Kiba. I did it with Gaara. And that was a really good bet, but I was 8 at that time. I can't remember what I said to win that.

"Sakura, we are at your house." Kiba announced

"Alright. Thanks. See you tomorrow." I said taking the bag and walking into the house and changing out of the outfit. I looked in the fridge for food. Mom was never much a great chef, I mostly made our dinners. I found chicken, guess I was going to making baked chicken. I sliced the chicken in half and stuffed the chicken with cheese. And threw the chicken in the oven. Just as I was boiling the water for the mashed potatoes, Tsunade came home.

"Sakura?"

"Yea?"

"Dinner?"

"Making it."

"I'm going to take a shower. I'm so tired."

"Alright."

So as my mom was going to take her shower, the phone rang. I looked at the caller id. And I answered. "Hello, Haruno residence, Sakura speaking." I said

"Sakura, it's Shizune, your mom's assistant, she left some paperwork in her office, she needed to bring them home. I was wondering if I could drop them off." Shizune asked.

"Sure. Mom went to take a shower."

"Alright see you in ten minutes"

I hung up. The water was done, and I put the package of the mashed potatoes in the pot and mixed it. Then Tsunade came out of the shower and walked over taking a bottle of water and drinking it. Just as she was going to sit on the couch the doorbell rang. It had to be Shizune. Tsunade open teh do to reveal Shizune. I laughed a bit; the look on my mom's face was priceless. But really? I didn't laugh. I just kept making dinner.

"Shizune, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"You forgot paperwork in the office." Shizune answered.

"Oh, right the clan folders."

"Yea."

"Thanks for bring them over."

"You are welcome. Well I better head home."

"Alright. Drive safe"

After that the door was shut. My mom walked to her office. There was something about those papers that there was a reason why she forgot them. And I will get to the bottom of it. I put the food on the plates and set them on the kitchen table. Tsunade walked over and sat down.

"Mom, is there something about those Clan papers?" I asked.

"No. I just don't wanna keep copies in the house."

"Is that what they are?"

"Yes. In case you bring home one of your friends who are injured and the hospital was too far away and I was home I can quickly look up what to use and not to use."

"But you know all those folders like the back of your hand."

"I know, Sakura."

We ate our food after that. I got up and put the dishes in the dish washer and went upstairs to my loft and take a shower. I can't believe I have to wear the stupid maid outfit tomorrow. So unfair, and then it hit me. What if I just go to the hospital for the whole month? Miss school. And then I hit me again. My mom wouldn't allow that. Then the phone rang. My mom was talking to the person for 10 minutes. I know this because when I got out of the shower she said good bye. Then she called up the stairs.

"Sakura, I heard from Tsume Inuzuka, that you and her son made a bet."

"What?"

"Yea. That you have to wear a maid's uniform for a whole month."

"Great, you can add blabber mouth Kiba to his medical records."

"Sakura, didn't I tell you that-"

"Yes. Yes you did. Now lay off. It's all because my charm bracelet wouldn't work. And I have no idea why."

My mom is the only one who knows the power that it holds. It's all because I showed her the powers that it had. I had to. I was ten when I got the bracelet. You tell your mom everything at that age. So I did.

"Sakura, it doesn't work for bets. You were using it so you got the money and had Kiba as your maid. That's why it didn't work."

"Well, that's stupid."

"Well, I talked to his mother, there was another part of the maid section."

"What now?"

"Oh you have to live with them for the month."

"WHAT?! Please tell me you said no"

"Well, acutally-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Sakura, He's coming here instead."

"Oh, That makes sense."

"Alright, well he will be over soon."

"YOU MEANT TODAY!"

"Yes."

Then the dreaded doorbell rang. I went to the door and opened it. There stood someone I wanted to punch. Kiba Inuzuka, I can't believe he had to stay here for a month…A MONTH! It was bad enough he was going to boss me around at school. And now he gets to in my own home. Oh hell, why did I make that bet!

"Hello Sakura, Mrs. Harn-" Kiba said.

"Kiba please just Tsunade will work." Tsunade said.

"Oh. Okay. So where will I be staying?" Kiba asked.

"With Sakura in the loft." Tsunade answered.

"Mom, your crazy!" I told her.

"Nope, Now show Kiba to the sofa bed." Tsunade said.

"Yes mother." I said and turned to Kiba "Follow me."

I walked over to the stairs and went to my room. My mom pulled out the sofa bed when I went to answer the door. I pointed to the bed and he understood and then I went back down stairs to get something to drink. I grabbed a bottle of soda. Then I felt his presence, my mom went off to bed like she normally does after dinner. I turned around and there he was.

"Kiba can I help you?"

"You sure can Sakura."

"What do you need help with?"

"Get me a drink"

"No way am I taking orders from you. I do that tomorrow"

"I am a guest and you should still do what you are told. I wonder what your mother will think when you are a terrible hostess to your guest."

"Fine you….ughh there are no words that I can to describe you!" I said throwing him a water bottle.

He picked it up and drank from it and set it down. "There are a lot of words to describe me." He said smirking at me.

"Not the ones I wanna use for you!" I said through my teeth.

"Really?"

"Yes, now stop talking."

"That's no way-"

"Kiba I will throw you out the window if I have to"

**Do it. Do it. Totally do it!** Inner chanted

_There is no way I can do it. Mom will kill us if she finds out I threw him out the window._I thought.

**What if he gets…you know.**Inner said.

_Then we can throw him out the window. But he has to do something wrong._

**Can we use the witches charm and cast a spell on him?**

_No._

"Sakura, are you talking to yourself?"

"No"

"Sure. Well I'm heading to bed, we have school tomorrow." Kiba said walking up to my room. I heard him lay down on the sofa bed.

_I_nner, _there has to be a way to get out this bet.. _

**Nope.**

_So I'm stuck being his maid for a whole month?_

**Looks like it.**

_Nooooooooooooo~_

**Yessssssssssssss~**

_I can't believe this._

**It's not like he's going to make you wear a bell necklace.**

_If he does I'm going to kill you._

**Go to bed**

I walked to my room and lay down on my bed. I really didn't want to deal with Kiba and orders tomorrow and it's not like I can just be sick since he's staying with me for a the month I'm his maid. I started to close my eyes. I didn't know what tonight's dream was going to be. Last night's dream was a little shocking. I don't want a dream like that. But I can't control what I dream or wish what I can and cannot dream.

_** ~ Dream/Nightmare (Kind of a lemon) ~**_  
_**I was walking down the hallway. Kiba was in front of me, he opened a door. A black door to be exact. Inside was something I could never picture. He led me to the bed, on the bed there was cuffs. I looked at him. He pushed me on the bed and I started to fight him off. But I really wasn't fighting him. I didn't know what I was doing.**_

_**He started to kiss me. kiss me! His lips are soft, really soft. I kissed back. He reached over and cuffed my right hand. And then my left hand, then he pulled away from the kiss. I didn't know what he was doing until he ripped off my maids outfit I was wearing. He started to tease my clit. All I could do was thrust my hips at his hand. It felt so good. He looked over and then smirked.**_

_**"Someone likes this" Kiba said.**_

_**"Please Kiba" I moaned.**_

_**"Hm, maybe. Maybe I shall let you cum."**_

_**"I'll be good, please"**_

_**He didn't say anything after that. He just walked away and all I could do was whimper. He came back and all he was wearing was blue boxers with dogs on them. I laughed at him. And that was when he hit my cheek. I looked at him with tears.**_

_**"Don't laugh. I'm in charge here." He said huskily.**_

_**"Sorry Kiba-Danna." I whispered.**_

_**He went back to playing with my clit. I starting moving my hips at his touch. He removed my panties and then plunged two fingers into me. I screamed. And then he started moving his fingers faster and faster until I came all over his fingers. I looked at him. and then he just smirked. He took off his boxers to reveal his hard member. I watched him pull his fingers out of me and he licked his fingers that were drenched in my cum.**_

_**"Hm, you taste really great." He said.**_

_**He positioned himself near my entrance….I didn't know if he was going to be gentle or rough when he entered me. he forced himself into me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. But I knew no one was going to hear me. There was a jutus placed over the room. He just kept going faster and faster. His one hand went down and started to rub my clit a bit. I moaned and thrust my hips at him. I didn't know what to do, him doing that felt way to good not to do anything. I looked at him with eyes that said 'please Kiba stop'.**_

_**"Sakura, you feel so great around me." He said.**_

_**He then pulled out and came all over my stomach**_  
_** ~ End of Dream/Nightmare~**_

I woke up with sweat dripping down my face. I looked out my window. It was still dark.

Even though it was still dark outside, I knew that Kiba was still in the room. I could see his figure on the sofa bed. Then My charm bracelet started glowing. I looked at it and it was my Mew Mew pendant. I knew that there was something wrong. So I had to go out and see what the issue was. I ran outside not knowing where to go.I let my pendant show me the way. I finally arrived and there stood the alien form my nightmare the first night I was here.

"Pendant power Mew-morphsis." I said as I started transforming into Mew Cherry. My mew mew form. I finally transformed. "Mew Mew Style Mew Mew Grace Mew Mew Power in your face" I said and glared at the alien.

"Ooo Look Who I get. Mew Cherry!" Said the Crazy Alien, Zen.

"Zen what do you want!" I shouted at him getting my Cherry wand out.

"You My Dear Cherry"

"Stay away!" I held out my Cherry wand. "CHERRY WAND FULL POWER!" I shouted.

Zen dodged the attack. "Cycledon, power!" He said and aimed it at me. The Cycledon is one of his most powerful attacks. I got thrown towards a building. "You need an upgrade." He smirked.

"I-" I started to say as I got up. "Have something else in stored."

"You have no other abilities Cherry. You are just a weak Mew. You don't even belong in the world." Zen hissed.

"You don't know." I said and I stood up. "BLUE AQUA DROPS" I said as then the cherry on top of my wand slipt open and then a Mew Aqua drop appeared out of no where and settled in the middle of the open cherry and it the cherry closed around the mew aqua drop and then the wand started glowing a bright blue.

"You think, Mew Aqua drops are going to work?" Zen laughed like a crazy man

"Blue Aqua Cherry Wand. FULL POWER!" I said holding my wand up in the air and then it started to rain as Zen started fleeing. I got down on the ground and transformed back to myself and limped back to my house as it was still raining. I didn't like fighting at night against Zen. He always attacked me at night.

-At Home where Tsunade was up and wondering where Sakura was.-

I finally got back home and I sensed my mother was up. I opened the door and sure enough she was up and looking at me. "Sakura. What did I say about leaving home?" She hissed quietly since Kiba, who I totally forgot was still here.

"Mom, It was Zen. I had to go" I said.

"Well just get to bed before something happens." She said and then went back to her bedroom and I went upstairs and got back into my bed and fell alseep.

That was the end of the conversation and I never wanted to bring it up ever again. Zen used to be my friend when I moved to Suna, he would come at night and we would talk. This was before I got the bracelet and before I knew he was evil.

_** ~The Past with Zen~  
I was up in my bedroom the first night I moved to Suna. It was much darker, and It was really hot.I didn't like the sand village so much as I laid in my bed wondering why I had to move. I could've stayed with someone as my mom worked here. Just then there was a knocked at my window. I opened it and there stood, floating was a boy who was no older then 13.  
**_

_**He looked at me as I looked back at him. He sat on her window sill. "My name is Zen, and I'm an alien." He told me.  
**_

_**"My name is Sakura." I told him. "And Aleins don't exist" I stated. **_

_**"They don't and I'm proof." He got off the window sill and floated in the mid air.**_

_**"Wow you're right they do exist." I said in awe. I didn't know that,, on that moment my life would change. every night ever since that moment. Me and Zen would always talk at night. He would help me with my ninja skills in return he would have to tell me about his life. There was always so much to learn about Zen and his family.  
**_

_**"Sakura, come on, let's go outside and play" Zen said.**_

_**"I can't my mom will know" I said  
**_

_**~End of the Good memories.~**_


	4. Life Now

When I finally woke up again, It was due to the fact that Kiba, the jerk he is, had his face in mine. I rolled away from him, just he just rolled me right back. I looked at him.

"What do you want!" I growled at him.

"You start being my maid today"He smiled

"UGHHH GO AWAY!" I hissed at him.

"Nah. This will be fun." He laughed.

I get out of bed and grabbed the blue maid outfit and got changed. I looked at him and then went downstairs, knowing my mom had gone to work. I made breakfast for myself. "Sakura, I would like eggs." Kiba said coming up behind me.

'Over my dead body!' I shouted in my head

"Yes Kiba" I said and went to go make him eggs. I served them on a plate and handed them off to him and I shook my head and ate pancakes. Kiba looked at

me and shook his head. "What?" I asked

"You are so cute, can't wait til we get hom-"

"It's Saturday." I cut him off.

"Good. Then I can have some fun" He laughed at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him

"Fun Fun fun day" He laughed

_"He's really weird" I thought_

**"Your telling me" Inner said**

_"Look, I would have never gotten into this mess if the bracelet would have worked!" _

I just backed away as He started coming closer to me. I didn't know what was going to happen, but we had the house to ourselves until 2am today. My mom never comes home for dinners or lunches. She usually takes it with her. I was up against the wall. Kiba came close to my neck and kissed it. I closed my eyes and tried to push him away. I didn't want him near me. "Please..Kiba...go away" I said.

"you are mine. There are other ways I would like you to be.,..besides my maid" He said putting a hand under my chin.

"And whats that?" I asked looking up at him

"My Wife" He said with a smirk on his face

"Y-Your wife! I'm too young to get married"

"So? I want to marry you now, and there's a way...but we have to go through my Clan Council."

"Why?"

"It's a biting ceremony" He smirked

"I read about those"

"Good. Then you know everything about it"

"Yea"

"You'll be wife today then"

"Won't they say your stupid though?"

"Nah, I'm head of the clan" He said

"I WILL NOT GET MARRIED TO YOU TODAY!" I screamed at him as he dragged me down the streets to the compound.

"Come on Sakura. There's nothing to be scared off."

"I'm already your maid...for a month, I don't want to get married. what if I say no? What if my mom says no!" I hissed through my teeth.

Yea Kiba is hot and sexy and all the girls want him. But I rather not get married to him now. What if it doesn't work out? What if there are things that happen along the way that I don't want him to be there for. What if...There are a lot of what if's running through my head. But the one thing I don't want to happen is him being the one person I have to save from a dangerous mission.

"Sakura...You are having your doubts about me. Everything will be okay. We are meant to be together. There's a legendary tale that goes through the Inuzuka Clan." He said stopping at a park bench and sitting on it. He pulls me onto his lap. "It says that, there's a sliver lining...Sort of like a yarn that connects the Inuzuka to the right mate for them. Sometimes the one person knows and the other one doesn't. For us, I know that we are meant to be together, but you don't. And there's a way to show that sliver yarn. " Kiba stated to me.

"I...I don't know..I just don't think marriage is what should be on your mind right now, we are juniors in high school, we have a whole bunch to do." I said looking at him. theres nothing more that should be on your mind." I told him trying move away.

"I don't think my wife should talk back to me." He hissed.

"Kiba..." I said as he pulled me up and dragged me to the compound.

We arrived to the compound and I looked over at the place. This place, would be my new home if we went through with this marriage. I looked around and saw dogs. Kiba help out his hand and they looked at me. I moved my hand towards them and they let us through. He pulled be through the gate and I looked around. this place is amazing. I couldn't believe that this is what the Inuzuka compound looked like. There were dogs, all over the place, and once me and Kiba were walked by they stopped and bowed their heads.

"There's a meeting going on now. Let's get going." Kiba said going to the meeting house.

"O-okay" I said following him.

We arrived to the meeting house and everyone looked over and saw us. "Kiba, what are you doing-" Tsume started to say but Kiba cut her off.

"I would like to be wed to Sakura Haruno" Kiba said, "She is my mate" He told them.

"Let me get the Justus scroll." Tsume said getting up and coming towards us with the scroll. "Please stand on this, Both of you" She said as the scroll was laid out in front of us.

I stepped on the scroll with Kiba still holding my hand. We stepped on and Tsume did the hand signs and then there was the Sliver Yarn. The one Kiba said that was there. I then realize we were made for each other. I looked up at him and He looked back at me with his smile.

"So I would like to married to her and take on the responsibilities as clan heir" He said.

Everyone looked at him. Kiba was only a junior in high school, and he wanted to get married to me AND take on the clan. I looked at him. "Kiba..." I said looking at him.

"I am ready Sakura, I can do it, and still go to high school, and graduate as one of the top ninja's in our class. And I will be the best husband to you Sakura" He said.

"Kiba Inuzuka..Are you sure about everything you demanded?" One of the elders said.

"Yeah, I want this." He nodded.

"Sakura..Ha-" The Elder said as he came down off the chair and walked towards me. "you smell...familiar..." He said.

"She does...Kiba, she smells like what Naruto smells like." Tsume said.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked

"Sakura-" Tsume was about to say when Naruto, his dad and my mom came in.

"She's my daughter" Naruto's dad said.

"Jiraya..are you sure?" Tsume asked.

"Yea. She's mine. She's Naruto's twin sister" Jiraya said.

"Sakura...did you know?" Kiba asked.

"Theres no way she could, I had her memories blocked and locked away so she didn't remember it." Tsunade said.

"And what's this about a marriage?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura and Kiba are true mates" Another Elder said. "We have saw the sliver yarn, Sakura has seen it as well."

"Is it true?" Tsunade asked me.

"Yes mom, it is true. Kiba and I are true mates." I said smiling at her.

"Sakura, but you can't marry Kiba, he's my best friend" Naruto said.

"Dude, we are still friends, I just love Sakura, and She loves me" Kiba told Naruto.

"We accept to the marriage" Jiraya said.

* * *

"There, now you are Sakura Inuzuka" Kiba said kissing my cheek.

"Yea...But what the school work?" I asked looking at my mom.

"It will say Sakura Uzuamki Inuzuka" She answered me

"Oh okay." I said.

"And you get to pick what you want write on your papers." Tsume said. "And Kiba...you are taking over AFTER High school."

I was told I had to live inside the compound, but not with Kiba if I didn't want to. But Kiba said otherwise. So we were moving mine and Kiba's items into another house that was made for him and his wife. I didn't really know if there was anything that I can do. I didn't want to be that one girl that was married at a young age. But, here I am..Standing in the kitchen wondering what to make. I am now Kiba's wife. There was nothing more that I wanted to do. I looked over at Kiba as he was at the kitchen table, cutting up some meat.

"Kiba, what if i'm not a good wife?" I asked him

"You'll be fine. You have the knowledge to know what to do. There is nothing more that anyone else would say." Kiba said.

"Can't we just go out and get some ramen?" I asked

"Nah, I want to know how well you cook dinner" He smiled coming over to me with the meat he was cutting up.

"Kiba..I don't know how you want this cook"

"Whatever you want"

Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that, you get to cooking" He said kissing my cheek and walking to the front door.  
I started making the dinner and wondering what I should do. I started to heat up the broiler and I heard voices, they got closer to the kitchen. I look behind me and see Shino.

"Hello Shino" I said

"Hello Sakura" He answered. "So, Kiba really married you huh?"

"Yea, but its not that hard being a wife...yet" I shrugged. "I wish Kiba waited until AFTER graduation"

"Yeah well that's a bit hard when it comes to becoming an Inuzuka" Shino said looking at Kiba.

"There's nothing wrong with being a wife to me!" Kiba stated putting his arms around my waist.

That's when I realized that my charm bracelet was glowing and I had to go to. I looked at Kiba. "Kiba, I have to go" I said trying to pull away.

"Go? Go where?" Kiba asked.

"To the bathroom" I answered then he let me go and I ran to the bedroom and opened the window and I sighed and looked at my bracelet. "Jeanne.." I said looking at the charm that was glowing. "Jeanne D'Arc led me your power" I said as the charm started glowing and I was transforming into Kaitou Jeanne the hero that saves the day from the devil. I didn't like lying to Kiba, but He can never find out the truth about my charm bracelet.


	5. The Vacation (Part one)

I was running to where ever the fight was happening. There was no way I was going to let myself fail at the Devil winning. He can't win and he won't. Not with me around he's not. "Jeanne, are you okay?" Fin asked.

"Yea Fin. Just in deep thought. Are we there yet?" I asked her. I wanted to get there as fast as I can before Kiba found out that I was gone. We came to stop at a huge building. I felt myself groan at the thought of it. I looked around to see if there way a sign that told me where the demon was hiding. "Fin, what floor is the demon on?" I asked.

"The third floor" Fin answered.

"Okay, let's go!" I said running into the building and running up the stairs to the third flood. There the demon took over a worker who was waiting for me. I stopped and looked at the demon. There was no way that I could get past this demon.

"Jeanne, you will stop here. There is no passing me. I will not let you take away this person's heart away from me. This heart will belong to devil himself!" The demon said, using the person's body to talk to me.

I looked at them. I looked at Fin and and she nodded her head. There was something about the this demon that was different from the rest of the others that I had fought. I just couldn't figure it out. Fin was looking around each room to find was hiding the demon's power. I could see Fin doing what she was doing as I looked at demon, not knowing what to say. If Fin didn't find anything, then we would lose this person to the devil. And I wouldn't let that happen. I never lost to the devil, and I won't this time.

"Jeanne, does a cat have your tongue?" The demon asked.

"No. I'm just planning my steps carefully Demon." I answered looked at the person in their eyes trying to see if they were still there. When I saw that they were still there in their eyes. "I will get you out of that woman's body no matter what!" I shouted as Fin held up ten fingers. _"Where the source is in room ten. Good. That's not far. I will win." _I thought.

"HAHAHAHAH" The demon laughed.

I ran towards him and kicked him in the stomach. Once he fell to the ground I jumped over and him and ran to room ten. I didn't look back as I was running, since I was trying to get away and I didn't want to trip. I finally found room ten and opened the door. There, the painting was and I took out my compac. "In the name of God. I seal you here. CHECKMATE!" I shouted when I took a pin that came out and threw it at the painting.

"Got it!" Fin said taking the chess piece. Every pin I have and every time I capture a demon, the piece becomes a chess piece. I smiled at Fin and then the look on her face told me that it was time to go before someone came. I looked at the painting and It was a picture of cherry blossom tree. "Come on Jeanne, it's time to hurry up before Kiba finds out that your not in the bathroom!" Fin said pulling me from my thoughts.

"I got it. I'm on my way." I said running to the window and jumping out of it. I landed on the ground and ran back to Kiba's house. There was something that I never thought I would have to explain to Kiba. I never want to, nor will I ever have to explain it to him. "I hope that Kiba and all the guys are still over the house. Otherwise, Kiba would know that I wasn't in the bathroom." As I running I became myself again and jumped into the bathroom window and put my make up on, which was in the bathroom and didi my hair and walked out of the bathroom.

"Sakura, we thought you disappeared" Naruto said. I looked at him and shook my head. "What were you doing in there so long?" He asked.

"It was only five minutes" I stated. "And girls take a long time in the bathroom anyways. Also I wanted to look beautiful for my wonderful, caring. Husband. Kiba" I said walking over to Kiba and kissing him on the cheek. But then again when I looked around the room, Naruto must have arrived after I left, since Shino was the only one here. "Soo, who's hungry?" I asked trying to see if I can get to cooking.

"Shino is a great cook!" Naruto said.

"That's cause you only cook ramen in Cooking Class 101." Shino said. "How did you make it into 101 anyways?"

"Teacher let me pass because of my homemade ramen." Naruto stated.

"Great..Teacher must've been Mrs. Kolly." Kiba stated. "She passes anyone"

"Shino just help Sakura in the damn kitchen." Naruto told Shino.

* * *

After dinner everyone was happy. Even though I had too cook for two extra people. Shino really did help me in the kitchen. He showed me stuff my mom never showed me anything really. Kiba and I were now home alone and I was so tired I fell asleep on Kiba's shoulder. I felt him carry me to the bedroom and laid me on the bed. I heard the door close before I went to sleep.

_**~NightMare~**_

_**I was walking down the halls of the school. No one was here. It was only me. Just then I started walking towards the gym. Just then, that's when everyone showed up. They all looked me and they started screaming and yelling "Evil!" "Witch!" "Kill her!" I started to have tears as I backed out of the gym and I started running away. There was nothing more then I was afraid to do. I wanted to disappear. I got on to the train that was headed towards Suna. There, I would be accepted. I would be there for the rest of my life. I didn't want to deal with anyone from the Leaf. This was how they were going to react to me being helpful. I finally arrived the village hidden in the sand. **_

_**I got off and Kiba was there. He looked at me and I didn't know what to do. He shook his head at me. I wanted to say something but my voice was stuck in my throat. I wasn't able to make any noise. He looked at me and walked over to me. "Sakura, why are you doing this...Why didn't you tell me that you had this powerful bracelet?" He asked me. **_

_**"..." I said since I couldn't talk to him.**_

_**"Who are you really?" **_

_**"..." **_

_**"Why aren't you answering me?" **_

_**"..." **_

_**Just then Kankuro came up to me and hugged me. "Cherry Blossom, you came back" He said in my ear. **_

_**I had tears as i couldn't talk. Just then there was another witch who had a necklace, in a form of a shell. "I didn't tell you, cause I didn't want to die" The girl said since Kiba couldn't tell if it was me since He could see me. "But You can kill me now Kiba. I don't need to live any more" **_

_**"Sakura..Why?" Kiba asked. **_

_**I tried moving away from Kankuro's grip on me but it was no use. There was nothing I can do. I wanted to scream at Kiba the truth. It wasn't me talking. **_

_**"Because, I don't want to live." The girl said using my voice.**_

_**"..." I said. **_

_**"Sakura..." Kiba said taking out a kunai knife and walking towards me as Kankuro held me in place. Kiba kept coming closer to me as the kunai knife was close to my heart. and one move it would kill me. **_

_**~End~**_

I sat up and screamed at the top of my lungs. I had sweat pouring down my face. Kiba ran into the bedroom and hugged me. "Sakura it's okay. Shh, please stop screaming-" Kiba started to say when Tsume and Hana ran into the bedroom and looked at us.

"Kiba, what did you do?" Hana asked.

"I didn't do anything. I wasn't even sleeping in the same bed." Kiba hissed at his sister.

I started to shake as Kiba kept a hold on me. "He...Kiba...tried killing me...someone...had my..voice and told him to kill me.." I said in a whisper.

"Sakura...That won't happen." Kiba said pulling me onto his lap.

"Someone had your voice?" Hana asked.

"Yea..It was a necklace in a form of a shell" I said.

"Well, just get some sleep Sakura." Tsume said and walking out with Hana.

* * *

The next day I woke up and it was time to go to school. Kiba never left my side last night when I woke up. But today was the day I was going to show them what my necklace can go. There was nothing that I was going to keep from them. I looked at Kiba...My boy-...Husband. That was right. Kiba and I got married yesterday. I shook Kiba to wake him up to get ready for school.

"Wake up" I said shaking him.

"Okay." He said opening his eyes and kissing my lips.

"Good morning" I said after we pulled away from the Kiss. I didn't know what do. But I let him kiss me and I smiled at him. That something that I liked about Kiba. He was really good kisser.

"Hi." He said as he gets out of bed. "We have school. It's going to be your first day as Sakura Uzumaki Inuzuka." Kiba said winking at me.

I looked at my left hand where the rings sat and then I looked at him and smiled and nodded my head. "I'm going to take a shower." Just then I smelled food cooking. I got out of bed and looked at him and then we both went down stairs to see Tsume there cooking us breakfast. I smiled and then went to the bathroom and took my shower. When I got out and I was wearing the school uniform, Kiba was standing at the door and handed me one of his Inuzuka Hoodies. I looked at him and then the hoodie. "Why are you giving me that?" I asked him.

"Because, it's going to be cold. out." He stated. "And I want you to wear something of mine." He smirked.

"Fine." I said grabbing his hoodie and putting it on and walking to the kitchen and sitting at the table where the food was."Tsume you didn't need to cook breakfast." I stated looking at her.

"I thought it would be nice to do something since you'll be putting up with Kiba and his whining."Tsume said laughing.

I giggled. "He's not really that bad. I have all my classes but two with Kiba." I said looking at the food.

"Well that's good. You'll need the space. And he knows if he doesn't pass his class then he won't be able to come clan heir if he has to take classes at the university." She stated.

"Ma, we have to meet up with everyone. So we'll be going." Kiba said grabbing my hand and dragging me away. He had both of our bags and I looked at him and then waved bye to his mother as he dragged us out of his house where there two guard dogs. "Shikamaru texted me saying that we have to get to the school early so we can get good seats for...a singer that is going to be there" Kiba told me.

"A singer?" I asked. "No one told me about this...you're lying"

"Fine. There's going to be meeting for all Juniors and Seniors. But we don't know what it's going to be about." He answered.

We met up with everyone at the train station. Even Ino, Tenten and Hinata were there. I looked at them and waved and they waved back. "Hey" I said smiling.

"Hey" They answered back.

"Are we all here? I wanna go before we're late." Shikamaru asked.

I looked at everyone. It seemed there was something about the meeting that I didn't want to be late about. "What is the meeting about?" I asked as we all got on to the train.

"The meeting changes every year. I tried to get dad to tell me about it, but he wouldn't answer me." Naruto said.

"Well, I think I can figure it out. Trust me." I said smiling and looked at the hatch at the top of the train. "Give me a boost boys." I said.

"Sakura" Kiba said. "You'll get hurt."

"Do you want to know or not?" I asked them.

They all helped me up and I was on top of the train and I looked at my animal charm. "Animal Charm, I need your help, turn me into a cheetah!" I said and it was glowing and I was a cheetah. I ran off the train and headed to the school and I was really fast. Once I was there I transformed into a small kitten and I looked around and I saw that there was a meeting in the room and I could hear it was about what they were going to tell us. I meowed and Kakashi opened the door and he picked me up and brought me inside.

"But how will they do if we make them slipt up into the groups?" Someone said.

"They will." The hokage said.

"This is for them. There is only portion of it. And It's to have fun. They need to know that. This is why we are doing it. It's such great weather too." My mom said.

I looked around in my kitten form as everyone was talking about this vacation. It was for the Juniors and Seniors. I wondered who was going to be paired up with who. I jumped out of Kakashi's arms and went to the piece of paper what said "Juniors" on it. I saw my name and I was looking to see who else I had.

_Team Alpha Beta _

_Sakura Uzumaki Inuzuka_

_Kiba Inuzuka._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Ino Y._

_Chouji A._

_Shino A._

_Tenten_

_Neji H._

_Hinata H._

_Shikamaru N._

I rolled my eyes as I saw that I was paired up with the group. Ever since I came here, I was part of that group. Now It was permit because I was married to Kiba. I still think he was stupid to get married to me during our Junior year in High School. I looked and saw my mom look at me. She knew it was me and picked me up. I meowed. She walked over to the door and whisper in my ear.

"You tell anyone, and I'll have you living at home with me and not Kiba." She threatened.

"Meeeow" I said.

"Tsunade what are you doing to that cat?" Kakashi asked walking over.

"Nothing" Tsunade said.

"Meow Meow Meoooo" I said looking at Kakashi.

"Come on. Just put her down." Kakashi said taking me away from my mom as she walked back towards the table. "Sakura, really don't tell anyone" He whispered in my ear.

"Meow" I said.

He set me down and I ran outside and hid behind a bush and transformed back into myself as everyone else was walking to the school. I walk over and shook my head as I was not going to allow my mom to let me live with her after I was going to live with Kiba and I don't think Kiba wanted that to happen. Kiba ran over and hugged me.

"Did you find out anything?" Hinata asked.

"No. There was no possible way for me to check out anything." I said hopping they wouldn't really find out that I was lying.

We all walked into the building. I was holding hands with Kiba and he kissed my cheek as we were walking towards the assembly hall. All the Seniors were already there sitting in the front seats. We all took the back seats and I looked over at everyone as I got middle seat between Shikamaru and Kiba. I rolled my eyes as I saw my parents, all the teachers that teacher ONLY the senior and Junior classes and the Hokage. I looked over at Kiba and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Senior and Juniors of Konoha High school. We have a very important announcement to make to all of you." The Hokage stated. "We are sending all of you on a vacation, but each different group is going some where else. No two groups will be in the same place. I will call the first person on every group to come up and grab their list and a sheet of paper of where they are going."

I knew that I was going to be called up since my name was at the top of the paper. Everyone got called up. As I was I saw Kakashi look at me. I think I knew he was going to be with my group because of Naruto. I looked at the Hokage and smiled as I grabbed my list and the place we were going. I looked at it and it was to Florida. It was to Walt Disney World. I looked at the paper and then looked at the Hokage as he nodded his head to show that it was true. I looked at Kakashi and we went back to the group in the back and I smiled.

"Hi group!" I said smiling brightly.

"We are a group?" Naruto asked.

"Yea." I answered.

"Where are we going?" Ino asked.

"Walt Disney World!" I said squealing.

"No way!" Kiba said.

"Yeah, yeah. All of you are going to Disney World. And I'm going with you." Kakashi stated.

"But you are the worst person to go with! You suck the fun out of everything!" Naruto said.

"Naruto!" I said.

"When do we leave?" Shikamaru asked.

"Tomorrow." Kakashi answered him.


	6. The Vacation (Part Two)

Everyone in the group were shocked that we were going to Disney. We didn't know what to wear. I knew it was going to be hot when they got there. We were all allowed to go home in order to get some sleep in and get ready to pack. Kiba and I were home when Tsume was cleaning she looked at us, as if we were skipping our classes.

"The Hokage is letting all the Seniors and Juniors to go on a trip. All the Clan heirs plus Tenten and Neji and Sakura are all coming with us." Kiba stated.

"Where are you all going?" Tsume asked us.

"Everyone is going somewhere different. Our group is going to Walt Disney World." I told her as Kiba held my hand.

"Ma, we are going to go pack and get some sleep!" Kiba said dragging me away.

Once we were inside our bedroom, Kiba pulled out two huge suitcases and looked at me. He handed me one and smiled as he started packing up his clothes into the suitcase. I looked through all of my clothing and pulled some clothing out and I added some books to read and a pillow plus a blanket and I grabbed another bag, that was going to act as my carry on and placed my wallet, another book, my kindle and it's charger. I also added a neck pillow, body spray, cell phone charger and a brush. I looked over at Kiba as he was packing his own carry on. I went to the bathroom to change clothes and climb into bed. Kiba was taking off his shirt as I walked into the bedroom.

"K-K-Kiba!" I said blushing looking at him.

"Sakura, you are going to see me naked at some point." Kiba said smirking at me. I looked at him and shook my head. "Come on, let's get some sleep, before we have to go to the air port." He said hugging me from behind and kissing my neck.

"Alright Kiba." I stated smiling at him and we walked to the bed and we both went to sleep.

* * *

The alarm went off at one am. I woke up and saw that Kiba was already out of bed and he was downstairs in the kitchen making food. I sat up as Kiba was opening the door with a tray of food. I looked up at him as he was giving me breakfast in bed. I couldn't help but blush at the fact that he was giving me breakfast in bed. It was a wonderful breakfast. There was french toast, waffles, pancakes, bacon, apple juice and a rose in a vase. He looked at me as he started grabbing clothes to take a shower. When he left I took my cell phone and sent a picture to Ino.

**_Ino: OMG, that is so cute!_**

**_Sakura: I know right? I didn't know Kiba was going to be such a sweetheart_**

**_Ino: Are you excited to go on this trip?_**

**_Sakura: Yeah, aren't you?_**

**_Ino: Totally, let me add Hinata and Tenten._**

**_~Tenten and Hinata Added to text conversation~_**

**_Tenten: Hey Hey~_**

**_Ino: hey girly_**

**_Hinata: Hi_**

**_Sakura: HIIIIIII _**

**_Ino: is everyone packed and ready to go?_**

**_Hinata: Yea. Neji is still packing though._**

**_Tenten: Really?_**

**_Hinata: Yeah. What's Kiba up to?_**

**_Sakura: he's up and in the shower. while i'm eating breakfast. _**

**_Tenten: HE COOKS!?_**

**_Hinata: Since when?_**

**_Ino: that's what i wanted to know. _**

**_Sakura: I don't even know. But it's so yummyyy,_**

As I was texting and eating my food, Kiba came out of the shower in a towel and I looked up, my face was totally red and I just had no words. I looked at phone to see if they were going to say anything else.

_**Tenten: I really wanna know what hotel we are going to stay in**_

_**Sakura: O/O**_

_**Ino: Sakura! What!?**_

_**Tenten: DON'T CHOKE ON THE FOOD!**_

_**Sakura: Too late. **_

_**Hinata: why the face?**_

_**Sakura; Kiba...shirtless...Only...Towel o/o**_

_**Ino: Sakura your married to him and you haven't seen him shirtless yet?!**_

_**Sakura: NOOOOOO**_

_**Tenten: xDD**_

_**Hinata: lol**_

Kiba takes my phone and looks at the text messages. He pretends to me while texting. I tried to get my phone back but i didn't want to knock over my food, and the tray was really heavy.

_**Sakura(Kiba): yea, like totally i would want to wait like totally.**_

_**Ino: the fuck?**_

_**Hinata: Sakura what happened?**_

_**Sakura(Kiba): nuthing. just looking at my hot sexy ass husband**_

_**~Kiba added to the text conversation~**_

_**Kiba(Sakura): KIBA GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!**_

_**Sakura(Kiba): Fine. **_

I got my phone and texted the girls that I would see them at the airport and that I was going to get ready for the day. I looked at Kiba and shook my head at him. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. I closed my eyes as I felt the hot water on my back. It was so relaxing. I got out of the shower and saw that Kiba was in the bathroom with a dress. I looked at him, as I was in a towel. I took the dress and shooed him out of the bathroom so I can get the dress and get ready to go to the airport. They were out of the house and they got into the car that Hana was driving and they went to the airport.

* * *

After the security check everyone was where all the food courts were and they all looked at the food. Everyone ate but some of them were still hungry. I looked at Kiba as he was walking over and making room in his carry on to add candy, food and drinks into his carry on. I walk over to him and looked at him. "Do you think you have enough food for yourself?" I asked smiling at him.

"Some of it's for you, my darling wife." Kiba answered kissing my cheek. I started to blush but he kept on talking. " Anyways, it's going to be a long flight, and I didn't know if you wanted to eat airplane food, or something yummy."

"Kiba that's so sweet of you to do that for your wife~~" Ino cooed. I looked over at Ino as she started laughing. "Come on Sakura, any girl would want a guy like that" Ino stated.

"Ino, I already got you food."Choji stated.

"I know and you are just so sweet." Ino said kissing his cheek.

I smiled at walked over to Kakashi who had who was sleeping in what rooms. I looked over at the list. "So are me and Kiba sleeping together?" I asked him.

"I don't know." Kakashi said in monotone voice.

"Come on Kakashi, I wanna know" I begged.

"Fine. You will find out at the hotel." Kakashi stated. "And no more talking about it, or You won't be ever seeing him on this vacation." He added.

I walked away and sat next to Kiba on the seats waiting for our plane to arrive. I rested my head on his shoulder as he was reading a book. I tried to see what it was about, but something told me that I didn't want to know what he was reading. But I thought that I should just ask him or tired to have a look at the cover of the book, that was resting on his lap. I kissed his cheek and took the book from him and saw that it was the one that I had in my carry on.

"Why are you reading Fifty Shades of Grey?" I asked looking at him and tilting at him.

"I heard from Ino and Tenten that It was a good book. And I thought that I should read it." Kiba answered.

"Kiba, it's not really meant for you to read it, since it was in girls point of view." I told him and closed the book and shook my head.

"Flight 009 to Florida will now be boarding in 3 mins. I repeat Flight 009 to Florida is going to board in 3 mins." Someone said on the intercom.

Everyone grabbed their stuff, plus their tickets, passports and their school ids. We all waited in line as we were going to be the only ones who were suppose to get boarded first since we were a group of school kids. Everyone sighed as Kakashi let us cut to the front. of the line to get on first. He did have permission from the Hokage. I looked at Kiba as he held my hand, with our tickets, passports and school ids. It was time that me and Kiba were going to get boarded onto the plane.

"Um, something to be wrong." The woman said looking at my ticket, my passport and my new school id that I had to take. "On your passport it says Sakura Haruno, but your ticket says Sakura Uzumaki, and your school id says Sakura Uzumaki Inuzuka." She added looking up.

"I'm married to Kiba Inuzuka, and my given last name is Uzumaki, Haruno was there because my mom didn't want people to know who I was. I'm sure you don't want to deal with Tsunade or Jiriya." I said looking at her.

The woman was having sweat forming, everyone knew that if anything happened to kids of the legendary Sannin kids there was gong to be trouble. She let me and Kiba pass on and we went to get seats in in the back where there were three seats, so we can lay across them and sleep. Kiba got the window seat and I sat next to him and I placed our bags on the other seat and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hey baby." He said kissing my forehead.

"Hi" I said smiling at him.

"Are you tired?"

"No"

"Hungry?"

"Yes."

He reaches over me and kisses my lips and grabs his bag and goes through it and pulls out a bag of Sour Patch kids and looks at me. And he hands over the bag to me and a bottle of soda. I opened my tray and set my candy and soda on it. Kiba took out his own food and placed it on my tray as he opened his own try. The plane was already in the air when I opened my tray. I looked at Kiba as he was watching TV while eating his food. One of the airplane attendants spotted Kiba, knowing that he was one from the top richest Clan, she walked over and stopped.

"Hi, I'm Sandra, and I'm the flight attendants, so if you need _anything_ just call my name and I will help you with what ever you need down." She said flirting with Kiba.

I breathed and looked over at Sandra. "Sandra was it? I'm sorry, but Kiba won't be needing you to do what you think he wants you to do. He's married." I told her.

"To who?" Sandra asked.

_"Do they really not know that the Inuzuka heir got married?" _I thought.

"He's married to the pink hair chick" Shikamaru said from behind the seats.

"To that whore?" Sandra asked pointing to me while looking at Shikamaru.

"I wouldn't call her that" Choji piped from the seats in front of me.

I stood up and looked at Sandra. "Call me a whore one more time, I will make sure that you don't ever get a job working for airplanes, if that's how you are going to treat your consumers." I warned her.

"You. Can't. Do. Anything. Slut" Sandra said.

"Watch me." I said. I sat back down and poked Kiba to take out his earbuds.

"Yes Darling?" Kiba asked.

"That Flight attendant is being mean to me. She called me a whore and a slut. You can even ask Shikamaru and Choji." I answered him.

"Choji, Shikamaru is a true?" Kiba asked.

"It is." Choji answered.

"I recorded it." Shikamaru stated.

_~Recording~_

_"Sandra was it? I'm sorry, but Kiba won't be needing you to do what you think he wants you to do. He's married." I told her. _

_"To who?" Sandra asked._

_"He's married to the pink hair chick" Shikamaru said from behind the seats. _

_"To that whore?" Sandra asked pointing to me while looking at Shikamaru._

_"I wouldn't call her that" Choji piped from the seats in front of me. _

_"Call me a whore one more time, I will make sure that you don't ever get a job working for airplanes, if that's how you are going to treat your consumers." I warned her._

_"You. Can't. Do. Anything. Slut" Sandra said. _

_~End of Recording~_

Kiba looked up at Sandra. "Sandra, Why did you call my wife and Slut and Whore?" Kiba asked.

"I...I...ummm...Didn't?" She asked unsure.

"It's right here on recording." Kiba stated standing up.

"Kiba, is something wrong here?" Kakashi asked walking over.

"Just something that an Inuzuka said to my wife." Kiba answered.

"I..umm..didn't say-" Sandra said but didn't finished.

"You did Sandra! As clan heir, you made the mistake of calling Sakura, my wife, a whore and a slut, She is someone you should respect since she is married to your leader." Kiba sneered. "I'm going to have to tell the council this when I call them after we land." Kiba sat back down and wrapped his arm around my waist and ate some food.

* * *

After four hours of sitting in a seat we were able to get off the plane and walk around. We had to wait for a bus to come for us to take us to our nice hotel. Kakashi was looking at the paper work on which hotel we have to go to. I looked at Kakashi and walked over and took the paper work and scanned the hotel room.

"We are at All Star Movies. We would be in that line." I pointed to the one that said 'All Star Hotel Resorts.'

"Right..." Kakashi said looking at her. "Everyone move to the one that says 'All Star Hotel Resorts'" Kakashi said looking at everyone.

Everyone groaned and looked at Kakashi as they moved into the line and went up and they still had to wait for the bus. Kiba held on to my hand and I looked at him. I yawned a bit as I was a bit tired. But nothing was going to stop me on having a great vacation. I always wanted to go here. I was even going to ask Kiba about going here for honeymoon. I could hear all the girls talking about where they wanted to go, and what they wanted to do.

"Hey Sakura you wanna come shopping with us?" Hinata asked.

"Uh..Sure." I answered.

"Good, cause it wasn't an option for you." Ino laughed.

"Ino!" I said a bit shocked.

"It's true." Tenten said.

"What are you girls talking about?" Naruto said coming up from the back of the line to stand next to Hinata.

"Nothing Naruto" I told him trying to get him away from me.

"Hey Naruto" Kiba said turning around. "You wanna go out with the rest of the boys and do stuff?"

"Sure Kiba" Naruto nodded his head.

"What are you guys doing?" Ino asked.

"We are going to get some of our girls some gifts, and the single boys are going to go pick up some girls" Choji said.

I looked at Kiba and shook my head. Sure everyone here but Tenten and Neji were clan heirs. But that doesn't mean they can spend their money like crazy. I have two accounts of money. Mine and Kiba's Inuzuka account that we can use on our vacations and other stuff. And then my second one is my Uzumaki Clan bank. So I can use any on this trip. I kissed Kiba on the lips and smiled at him.

"I love you Mr. Inuzuka." I said

"and I love you Mrs. Inuzuka" Kiba said kissing my nose.

"You two are so cute! I can't wait to get married to my Choji." Ino squealed.

"Oh Ino." Hinata said shaking her head.

I giggled at Ino and turned around as we were getting onto the bus right now. I took a seat on the right side of the bus and I looked at Kiba as he sat next to me. Everyone else took seats altogether and the civilians filled up their seats. None of us had head bands, but they all knew who we were and they were okay with it. I rested my head on Kiba's shoulder as Kakashi was making sure we were all here. He sat in front of me and Kiba. I got out of my seat and walked and sat next to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi." I said.

"Yes Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"What are we going to be doing?" I asked.

"Anything you want. As long as you get back to your hotels in time for bed check." Kakashi answered.

"Really?" I asked him to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Yea. I don't care what you all do. I want to hang by the pools, read my books, and then hook up with some single ladies who want a one night stand." Kakashi stated.

"You are so gross!" I said.

"Kakashi-Sensei picks up woman?" Kiba asked.

"I thought he likes to read those books." Shikamaru piped up from the seats across from Kakashi.

"Shut up you two." Kakashi stated. "Sakura back to your seat." Kakashi said looking at me and then goes back to reading his book.

I went back to my seat and cuddled up with Kiba. he wrapped his arm around my waist and I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. We all looked out the windows as we saw that we were getting close to the parks. I was basically over Kiba's lap to get a look out the window. He tickled my sides and I moved away and fell out of my seat. I looked up at him and he started to laugh.

"Not funny Kiba!" I said getting up from the floor. "You know my sides are ticklish!" I stated getting back in my seat.

"Come on babe, it was a bit funny." Kiba said

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You know why"

"Come on Sakura.."


	7. Day One

(A/N) All the rids and restaurants and the food and parks all real Disney World items.

* * *

I sighed as Kiba tried to get me to talk to him while we were on our way to the hotels. I didn't even want to look at him. He might be my husband but sometime things go a little far with him. If he makes it up to me, then maybe I will try and give him a chance to make it up. But it has to be really romantic. We finally arrived at All Stars Movies. I was going to take a nap before we went any where. I think today would be a relaxation near the pool. I looked at my bracelet, I just hoped that nothing bad happens to me while I'm on the water rides. Last thing I need is to become a mermaid. We got off the bus to grab out luggage. I went to grab mine but Kiba grabbed my suitcase before I could. I shook my head and kept my back pack with me. We walked forward and looked around the hotel. It was amazing.

"Alright, The following people will be sharing a room together." Kakashi said looking at the list. He rolled his one visible eye and shook his head. "Sakura and Kiba, Ino and Choji, Hinata and Tenten, Naruto and Shikamaru, Neji and Shino."

"Alright!" Tenten said smiling at Hinata.

"But Kakashi, i wanted Hinata~" Naruto whined.

"It was a request from her father that she can go on the trip IF she wasn't in the same room as you." Kakashi stated.

"Did you hear that Sakura, we get to share a room." Kiba said looking at me. I looked way and looked around the lobby of the hotel. "Come on Sakura, you can't be mad at me for long, can you?" Kiba asked looking at me again.

"..." I stated and then went to Ino. "Ino can you inform my husband that I can stay mad at him until he makes it up to me" I told Ino.

"She said-" Ino started to say.

"I heard her..." Kiba said looking at me. "And Sakura, I will make it up to." Kiba said grabbing my hands. "Go relax, by the pool and I'll unpack everything and I'll have a surprise for you later." Kiba said taking my backpack.

I grabbed Ino's arm and we started walking towards the pool. We sat down by the pool and looked at blue water of the pool. I knew that Tenten and Hinata would come with us as soon as they were done unpacking their items. I looked around the poolside area, there was a lot of boys out and they were all looking at me and Ino. I looked at her and started to laugh, to pretend we were talking about something.

"Sakura...it wasn't that funny..." Ino said catching on to what I was doing. '

"Come on Ino, it was really funny on what Tenten did on our way here." I said still laughing. Just then my pink pearl on my bracelet started to glow a bit. I got up and ran to where most people wouldn't be. The pearl only glowed when there was something dangerous near by. Gaito. He was one of the people from the Oceans that want to capture all the mermaid princesses. I sighed and tapped the bracelet as it was a way to contact the other mermaid princesses. "What's the matter Noelle?" I asked

"Luchia, there is a strong reading of the black beauty sisters in the waters near where you are." Noelle said from a command center we set up in Palm Springs.

"Can you get a location on where?" I asked her. If I can go and find them before Kiba comes and looks for me that would be amazing. If not I would have to wait until tonight to go when people are sleeping.

"Downtown Disney." Coco said.

"Alright. I'll-" I started to say but was cut off my Hanon.

"Luchia, you have to wait for us to get there. They are too strong for you to handle alone" Hanon said looking at me.

"But I-" I started to say again but this time I was cut off my Linda.

"Luchia listen to us, we have been tracking them for a while now. They are becoming stronger as we speak." Linda warned me.

"Alright. I'll wait for you tonight." I said and tapped my pearl again and walked back to Ino who was surrounded by boys. I walk over and looked at them. "Ino what is going on?" I asked her when I was able to push my way through.

"I don't know. But we better get out of here, before Kiba and Choji see us." Ino said.

"We can be your Choji and Kiba" One guy said pointing to his friend.

"You will not." A voice said, and I knew that voice, it was Kiba's.

"Kiba!" I said actually talking to him.

"Now, if you now what's good for you, you'll back away from my wife and her friend." Kiba said growling looking at the guys.

The guys backed away from me and Ino. Ino got up and hugged Choji, while I just looked at Kiba. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to talk to him just yet or not. I didn't want to do it. But he did save me and Ino from those weird guys that came as I disappeared from view. Kiba looked at me, and then I looked away from him. I didn't know what I should do. Just then he grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards one of the buildings. On the building there was a lot of Datamations. He opened the door using his key card and inside the room was beautiful. There was stuff animals and some roses in a vase and candy on the table. That's when I knew I couldn't be mad at him anymore. I smiled and hugged him and kissed his cheek. He smiled back at me. I blushed.

"Am I forgiven?" Kiba asked me.

"Yes." I said smiling and hugging him.

There was a knock at door, I pulled away from the hug and went over to the door and there stood Shino. He walks in and looks at the roses and stuff animals and shook his head and looked at Kiba. "We are all going to head to Animal Kingdom, do you want to come?" He asked us.

"YES!"I squealed taking my purse with my wallet and taking my room key that was also the ticket to the parks. I smiled at Kiba and Shino as I was ahead of them and smiled at them. "Come on you two slow pokes~" I giggled. I arrived where the buses arrive to the hotel and saw that everyone else was here. "Where's Kakashi?" I asked when I arrived to them.

"He took the bus to Magic Kingdom." Ino stated.

"Umm...Why?" Kiba asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"He wanted to find single women..." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Ew..." I said shaking my head too.

* * *

After the bus ride to the park,we got off and me and the girls got our bags checked and we entered the park. Kiba held my hand and I kissed his cheek. He was so cute. I knew that he was a bit sad that he had to leave Akamaru home. We walked through the park, it was really warm out it was 90 degrees out. I sighed as everyone was everywhere. I picked up a few park maps and handed one to everyone. We all looked at the map.

"How about we head to DinoLand, and then make our way around?" Hinata suggested.

"Great. We can start off with the Primeval Whirl!" Naruto said.

We all headed off to DinoLand and waited in line to go on the Primeval Whirl. The line was really long and then all of a sudden my bracelet went off. I looked at it and saw that it saw the egg charm. There was an X chara or X egg here. Where's theres one of those X charas and X eggs meaning there's going to e an Ikuto. I snuck away from the group to go to the bathroom which I told everyone I was going to look for one. Once I was hidden I looked at the egg charm and my four charas came out. Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia. I looked at Ran and nodded.

"My own heart...unlock..." I said and I was transforming into one of my character transformations Amulet Heart. I went to go look for Ikuto, who was here.

"Ah...Amu..." Ikuto said looking at me.

"You let them go back to themselves!" I shouted at him.

"Nah"

"Negative heart! Lock on! Open...heart!" I said as I was faster now that I have more control over everything. The eggs and Characters changed back to the normal selves. The characters became their eggs and then they soon all left. "Point Amu!" I said and then disappeared and reappeared to my group as myself and went back in line where I was with Kiba. Kiba wrapped an arm around my waist.

"How are you my beautiful wife~" Kiba asked looking at me.

"I'm fine..." I said snuggling close to him.

The line was moving, but to me it was moving like a snail. The line kept on getting longer and everyone can hear the screams of joy the people on the ride were making. I looked over and saw that there was a lot of turning around during the ride. I looked ahead of me, as everyone was getting closer to being inside the building. What seemed like an hour, we made to be able to ride the ride itself. I was with Kiba, Ino and Choji. As the ride started I can hear Ino whisper something in my ear.

"I am so happy we are all here!" She squealed.

"Me too" I told her.

"So is this going to be a like a honeymoon for you and Kiba?" Choji asked looking at me.

"It sure is Choji!" Kiba said looking at Choji and holding me close.

"Oh you." I said to Kiba.

* * *

The ride soon ended and we waited for everyone else to get off the ride before deciding on where we should go next. I looked at the map to see if there was any place we could grab a bite to eat. The only place close that I saw on the map was Dino Diner. It would be like our little snack as we went over to the place. Kiba grabbed my hand and then he pulled me into a kiss. I didn't know that he was going to do that it was a big shock to me that he was going to pull me into a kiss. Everyone in our group turned around and awed. I pulled away from the kiss and walked away from Kiba and lead the group to Dino Diner. the only thing that had no one was ready for was that Dino Diner wasn't really a Diner like everyone was used to. It was more like a trailer that people serve food out of.

"There's a few items, but they all seem so good!" Tenten said smiling.

"What do you want Sakura?" Kiba asked me as I was looking over the menu.

"Maybe some Cinnamon Glazed Pecans, and a snow cone...and a Root Beer!" I said smiling at Kiba.

"You sure?" Shino asked looking at me wondering what I was going to do with all of that.

"YES! I am sure Shino" I said looking at him. I took out my card, my Inuzuka card and walked over to the window.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Th person asked me.

"I would like, one order of the Cinnamon Glazed Pecans, a Blue Raspberry snow cone..and a Root beer, please." I said.

"That will be $10.87" The person asked who took my order. I handed him my card and he took it and did whatever the people do with the cards and he handed it back to me. "Thank you Sakura we will call you when your order is ready."

I walked back to the group and waiting for my food. I looked over as everyone was giving him their orders. Just then he called my name and I went over to get my food and placed the pecans in my bag so I can eat them later. There was so much to do here it amazing. Kiba came over and licked my Blue Raspberry snow cone. I pouted as he knew that the Blue Raspberry was my favorite. We all found some seats to sit down near the next ride we all wanted to go on. It was DINOSAUR. The only thing I can't believe is that Kakashi went off to go to Magic Kingdom and not stay near us.

"This is a really great day so far" Hinata said looking at Naruto.

"So far? We only went to our hotels and unpacked and rode one ride" Shikamaru stated.

"You know what Shika, I think Hinata means that its a great day so far because we are all together" I said smirking at Shika.

"That's right Sakura." Hinata said agreeing with me.

I stuck out my blue tongue at Shikamaru knowing that I was right and he was wrong. "No one wants to see that ugly blue tongue of yours Sakura.." Shikamaru said.

"I don't care!"I said glaring at him.


	8. Day one Part two

I had finished my food and I was waiting for everyone else to finish, they were a bit slow on the eating. Alright...So maybe they were talking too. I looked at the map that Kiba had placed in his back pocket and decided to look to see where we can go next. I sighed as I wanted to go a different section but for now, we were going to stay in Dinoland. I kept on looking at to see where we should next. I smiled at stood up from where we were sitting and pointed at the map.

"We are going to DINOSAUR." I said smiling.

"What?" Naruto said with his mouth full of food.

"DINOSAUR" I said again.

"Sakura, what kind of ride is that?" Shino asked looking at me.

"It's ride where you are blasted back to go find dinosaur and oh my gosh we have to go on it!" I said begging.

"Sure!" Ino said.

I smiled and laughed as Ino and Tenten dragged everyone to the housing where the ride was. We were stuck waiting on the long line. I smiled as Kiba was next to me. Sure earlier today, I was mad at him, but sometimes I change my mind. I grabbed his hand and the next thing shocked me, he intertwined his fingers with mine and I looked up at him and blushed a bit. The line wasn't moving that much and everyone else in the group kept on talking. Kiba was talking with Shino and Shikamaru and Ino and Tenten were talking to each other. Naruto and Hinata were talking about a date night. Choji was talking with Neji. I felt alone.

Kiba leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Sakura, you, me dinner at Downtown Disney" He kissed my cheek.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, but I get to pick the place" I smiled at him and held his hand.

"Alright. Oh and if you get scared on the ride, I'm right here for you."

"I'm a ninja in training, I'm not going to be scared of a dinosaur."

The line was finally moving and I couldn't believe that we were getting closer and closer to the ride. I can hear people screaming. Ino poked me in my back and I looked behind me and looked at her. I wondered what she wanted.

"Ino, what is it?" I asked her.

"What did you and Kiba talk about~" Ino giggles.

"He's taking me to dinner at Downtown Disney" I told her. I didn't want to admit but, I wondered what the real reason was. I hopped he was going to treat this like our honeymoon, since there was no time since we were both in school to go on a honeymoon. I pulled on his arm to get his attention. "Kiba..."

"Yes?" He asked me.

"Is this going to be like our honeymoon?" I asked him

"Of course it is, Sakura." Kiba smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "I hopped that you would treat it as a honeymoon too.." He said.

"Oh Kiba, I would love to have this as our honeymoon" I said and hugged him.

The line was moving closer to the ride. The group was the next people to get into the car. I looked and saw that everyone was going to fit. Kiba wanted to be in the back and I smiled at him and nodded my head. Our car here and everyone got into the car and headed off. All the guys were so happy about how awesome this whole ride was, better then the first ride we went one. I hopped that all of them were cool like this one. I held onto bar as the ride started to jerk a bit. I knew there was going to be some jerkiness, the guy who told us about the ride and warned us. I kept on bumping into Kiba and I blushed.

I can tell the guys were really into the ride and the girls were pretending to be scared as the dinosaur appeared and I just laughed a bit at Ino screaming at some parts. Kiba leaned over and kissed my neck that made me jump and scream a bit and everyone looked at me and laughed as Kiba just pulled me closer to his body. I rolled my eyes and pushed away. I couldn't believe he did that to me! He kisses my neck when I'm distracted and he thinks it's going to be okay! I can't believe him. That wasn't really nice. But I couldn't really be mad at him. It wasn't really his fault that he made me scream when he was going to kiss me. I took a deep breathe and looked a him in the eyes.

"That wasn't very nice of you to do that to me. You knew I was distracted." I pouted.

"I'm sorry babe, please forgive me." He said.

"Fine. I forgive you . But next ride, I'm sitting with Ino!" I shouted so Ino could hear me.

"YES!" Ino shouted back.

The ride had ended and we all got up and headed towards the next section for today. Asia. Kiba kept me close to him until we got to the next ride. It didn't seem like a long walk. There was something interesting on the way to the next area. There was a fossil of a dinosaur called Dino Sue. It was a pretty big dinosaur. I held on to Kiba's hand as we kept on walking into Asia. I rolled my eyes as he was more talking to Shino. I really didn't want to stay next to Kiba as we were walking, it was a bit boring. There was nothing that I would do. The two guys were like teenage girls who didn't see each other for about 30 minutes. we kept on walking and stood in one of the biggest lines that we ever been in, correction, we have only been on two rides and yet this was the longest.

"Expedition Everest, Legend of the Forbidden Mountain. This ride sounds so much fun." Naruto said as we were standing in line for the ride.

"Yeah, sure it does" Shikamaru said.

"You know, Shika this is the most un-lazyness that I have seen of you" I told him and smiled.

"Un-lazyness?" Shino asked.

"Well, Shika is usually lazy, and you know what shut up" I told Shino and rolled my eyes.

"This line isn't going to be moving, so why don't we get some drinks, Choji can make sure that no one gets behind us, or says we're cutting." Kiba suggested.

"I'll come with you." Shino said.

"We need how many drinks?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ten drinks" I told him.

"How did you do that?" Ino asked.

"Well, I usually go by pairs, Kiba and me, you and Choji, Shino and Shikamaru,Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji." I answered her.

"Alright, ten drinks coming right up." Shino said and he left with Shikamaru and Shino.

Choji moved a bit so no one would come behind us. This line was long anyways, I don't think anyone would want to stand in this line. Ino came to stand next to me and we started talking.

"Soo, did Kiba tell you that it's going to be treated like your honeymoon?" Ino giggled.

"We already went through this, Ino." I sighed.

"Hey, haven't you heard. On honeymoons, it's mostly about sex~" Ino said pointed her finger.

I could feel face go red. "Ino, it's not going to be like that!" I said looking to see if the guys were coming back yet.

"Suuure, Kiba will find one way or another." She giggled and went back to talking with Tenten.

As soon as she left Naruto came over and put his arm around me. I looked over at him and wondered what he wanted. "Sakura, why is your face red?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing" I told him.

"She's thinking about her and Kiba, alone in bed" Ino said laughing.

"INO!" I said groaning at her.

"Sakura, I am still in shock that you married Kiba, but just don't have any kids yet." Naruto said.

"NARUTOO!" I said and punched him in stomach. "I can say the same thing about you and hinata!" I hissed.

"Hey, I can keep it in my pants!" He said.

"We're back." Shino said carrying some of the drinks and handed two to Choji and Naruto, to give to Ino and Hinata.

"Pinkie I can hear you from all the way down somewhere else." Shikamaru said giving one to Tenten and Neji.

"What ever Shikamaru." I said. Kiba came up behind me and gave me, my drink. "Thanks Kiba." I turned around and kissed his lips.

"Your welcome." Kiba said after the kiss was over.

"Get a room you two." Shikamaru said joking.

"Nahh" I told him and kissed Kiba's cheek.

The line was moving and everyone had finished their drinks as we made it to the ride. There was a garbage can so we placed all our bottles in there and got on to the ride. This was only day one, and it was a really fun day. I looked at my bracelet, there was already trouble down at Downtown Disney. There was no way that I could possibly escape to go find the place now that Kiba and I were going out to dinner. Kiba and I took the front cart and everyone got on. It was really fun. A lot of screaming as the ride went backwards. I looked over at Kiba as he was laughing.

* * *

After the ride we all got off and headed to another ride. Lucky for us, we packed extra clothes. It was a bit hot and there was Kali River Rapids, a water ride next to the Expedition Everest, Legend of the Forbidden Mountain. It looked really fun to go on the ride. I dragged everyone over to the ride and we all placed our bags in the little holding area. We hopped onto to line and smiled. Everyone was talking and this line was moving faster then the other rides. I rolled my eyes as Kiba was telling Choji about where we were going to be doing. There was nothing to be doing on this line. Kiba wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up.

"Kiba!" I laughed.

"What?" Kiba whispered in my ear as he carried me as the line was moving.

"You know I can walk on my own right?" I asked him as he placed my feet on the ground again.

"Well, yeah." Kiba answered.

"Let her walk on her own" Tenten said.

"Fine" Kiba said releasing me.

* * *

Everyone got soaked on the ride. We all laughed that Kiba was the one who got soaked the most and we all grabbed our bags and headed to the bathrooms that were just past The Flights of Wonder...Whatever that was. We all changed out of our wet clothes and into something dried. There was nothing better then something like that. It was already getting closer to lunch time. Standing in lines will make you hungry. We decided that we were going to head to Africa for lunch. None of us could agree on anything. I sighed and looked around to see what we can do after our lunch. I looked over and went to a guy who had a microphone and some music equipment.

"Excuse me" I said to the guy.

"Yes?" He asked as he turned to look at me.

"I was wondering if I can borrow your equipment to sing a song. I promise you will get a lot of people to come over to see what the commotion is." I told him with a smile.

"Alright. What are you going to be doing?" He stated in a question.

"Singing a song. I can pick out my own song, thank you" I told him walking over to the laptop.

He walked away with the microphone as I was looking for a certain song to sing for my friends. I looked at my bracelet and smiled to myself. I grabbed the extra mic, and walked towards the make shift stage and closed my eyes and waited. It will be like I've always wanted. I wanted to be a singer too. But Ninja Duties come first before anything else. I couldn't help but see that the group saw me standing there with a mic in my hand.

* * *

I took a deep breathe and started to singing a song when the music started to play.

"If you want it, take it

I should have said it before

Tried to hide it, fake it

I can't pretend anymore

I only want to die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

I don't wanna hear you lie tonight

Now that I've become who I really am

This is the part when I say I don't want it

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist it no more

This is the part when I say I don't want it

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist it no more

You were better, deeper

I was under a spell

Like a deadly fear I am, babe

On the highway to hell

I only want to die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

I don't wanna hear you lie tonight

Now that I've become who I really am

This is the part when I say I don't want it

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist it no more

This is the part when I say I don't want it

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist it no more

(Our love baby, oooh)

The thought on your body

I came alive

It was lethal

It was fatal

In my dreams it felt so right

But I woke up and pretend

Oh baby

This is the part when I say I don't want it

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist it no more

This is the part when I say I don't want it

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist it no more"

I looked at the crowd that had gathered after I finished singing my song. I can hear the crowd going wild for me. I knew I had a big smile on my face. I didn't know what else could happen, so I gave the mic back to the guy and walked back to the group.

* * *

There rest of the day was blur to me. Next thing I know is that is was getting late and it was almost time to head back to the hotel, so Kiba and I can go on our date and then it would be time to go find the Black Beauty Sisters. We arrived at the hotel and Kiba and I went into our room and I started to put something nice on for our date. I wanted to be able to enjoy a nice, peaceful day with out my bracelet getting in the way of everything. I smiled as I saw Kiba wearing a nice shirt and some pants and then I looked at my outfit, a nice dress and some flats. We are ready to head to our date tonight.


	9. Date night with the Black Beauty Sisters

"Are you ready to go tonight?" Kiba asked me as I reached towards the door.

"Kiba, I'm ready to go on our date night." I told him for the tenth time.

"You have everything?"

"Yes"

"Are you forgetting anything?"

"No."

"Then we are ready to go!"

We walked towards the buses and got on the one that said 'Downtown Disney'. It was a really beautiful night to go out tonight. There was nothing more romantic that we were going to do. We got off the bus after it stopped and started to walk towards where all the food was going to be. Apparently while I was still mad at Kiba, he got us a reservation at a restaurant. The first thing I needed to do was take care of the Black Beauty Sisters who were near by. The place was crowded so it was easy to go, transform, and get back to Kiba before he knew I was gone. I let Kiba go and he kept on walking. I walked towards where the water was going to be and jumped into the water as I transformed into my mermaid form. Pink tail, pink mermaid bra, and long blonde hair pulled up into pig tails. I saw the rest of my mermaid friends and swam towards them'

"Luchia!" Hanon said smiling at me.

"Hanon!" I said and swam over to her.

"The Black Beauty Sisters are around here somewhere" Karen said and looked over at me.

"I didn't sense anything strange from above." I pointed out.

"Well, the magical pearl doesn't lie." Noelle said sighing.

Just then there were people screaming and there was a horrible song playing. It hurt my head. I couldn't do it. There wasn't anything that hurt more than that song playing. I wanted someone to make it stop. I looked at everyone as we were too deep in the ocean to really hear the song. I nodded and they knew what I was thinking.

"Pink!" I said

"Aqua" Hanon said.

"Green" Linda said

"Yellow!" Coco said

"Orange!" Sara said

"Orange!" Seira said

"Purple!" Karen said

"Indigo" Noelle said

"Pearl Voice!" We all said.

We all transformed into our singer forms and in our bubble we were floated to the top of where the Black Beauty Sisters were. They were still the same as ever. But we would be stronger.

"Pitch Pitch Pitch Live Start!" I said

We all had our mics ready and closed our eyes.

"Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo

Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni

Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni

Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau

Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku

Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku

Ima koso, ima koso

Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY

Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu

Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite

Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara

Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni

Ude hirogete uketomeru anata no subete ga

Kurushikute hajimete shitta hontou no ai

Minamikaze yori hayaku hayaku hayaku

Sukooru koete tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku

Ima koso, ima koso

Minna no kodou wo kasaneau iro no hamoni

Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de

Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADISE

Kanjiru kodou wo wakiagaru ai no chikara

Soshite hirogaru yume no pafekuto hamoni

Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY

Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu

Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite

Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara

Minna no kodou wo kasaneau iro no hamoni

Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de

Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADISE

Kanjiru kodou wo wakiagaru ai no chikara

Soshite hirogaru yume no pafekuto hamoni

Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni"

We all sang the song. I watched as the Black Beauty Sisters were in pain from our song and they disappeared. I smiled a bit and then we all jumped back into the water and became our mermaid forms again.I swam back up and hid and then I saw Kiba looking for me. I ran over to me. He saw me and hugged me and I hugged him back. I could tell that he was bit worried because we got lost from each other.

"You let go of my hand, I was so worried."

"I'm fine"

"Sakura, you have to promise me, that you will never run off again!"

"I promise Kiba"

* * *

Finally, dinner was over and Kiba was going to take me shopping, and I don't know why. We went through the shops and looked around most of the time. The first shopped we entered was The Art of Disney. The store was breath taking. There was so many different kinds of paintings. I didn't really want any for our house. Even though they could make the place more cuter, I like the house the way it is. Kiba lead me to the next shop. It was called Happy Hound. I looked at him and laughed a bit. We walked towards and looked at all the different dog collars. I looked at him.

"Why are we here?" I asked him.

"When we get home, There will be something waiting for you." He answered me.

"You got me a puppy!" I squealed.

"Yup. So I want you to pick something out for the puppy." He said. "It's a girl by the way."

I looked around and picked out a color and leash and then after that story I dragged Kiba to Once Upon a Toy. He shook his head at me and I just laughed at him. There was nothing more fun then going into all the stores. Well, some of the stores. I got a few stuff animals and then we took the bus back to our restort. As the ride was going I was soon falling asleep. I looked over at Kiba as he kept his arm around me. Kakashi was going to do be doing bed check in twenty minutes and I hopped we were going to make it on time. I didn't want to be late on the first night. As the bus stopped Kiba and I grabbed our bags and headed off the bus and headed towards our room. I could sense that Kakashi was almost to our room.

We made it just in time as Kakashi used the extra keys and saw that we were on our bed watching tv. I looked over and waved at Kakashi and he just shook his head and left us. As soon as he was gone Kiba and I started to laugh. It was the most fun that has ever happened and I knew that every day while we were going to stay here was going to be just like this day. I got up and changed into something else and got back into bed and closed my eyes. I knew that while I was on this trip, I was going to run into more trouble and I have to be more careful or the group will know what is going on.


	10. Breakfast Time

I woke up to something I wasn't really sure of. I opened my eyes and saw Kiba kissing my neck. I blushed. "Kiba...What are you doing?" I asked him.

"You are finally awake!" Kiba said wrapping his arms around my waist. "I was waiting forever for you to wake up my pink hair wife" He said snuggling close to me.

"Kiba, what do you want? I want to sleeeep." I whined.

"I want to go out an have some fun."

"Go with the guys"

"I want to go with you"

"Bite me"

"Okay"

"Don't you dare bite me"

"You are no fun."

I rolled around to face him. "Come on, I want to sleep" I whined at him and turned back over so my back was facing him. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and I could feel my face start to heat up. I knew that I was probably going to regret what came next out of my mouth. "What do you really want?" I asked him.

"For you, to come with me to get some food!" He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Give me a few minutes, I want to change." I said to him trying to get out of his hold that he around my body.

"Can I watch?" He asked winking at me.

"No Kiba, you can't watch"

"But...we are married"

"I don't care, I don't want you to watch me."

"Fine, I'll be outside."

I watched Kiba get out of the bed as he walked outside. I knew that he was probably upset that he didn't get to watch, but I didn't care, because I wasn't really ready for that...Sure that we are married, for my name isn't Sakura Uzumaki Inuzuka...and too bad it is. I went through my clothes and picked out a tank top and a skirt. I threw on a pair of shorts underneath, in case I ran into some trouble and there was no way that I was going to back out of that. I pulled my pink hair into a pony tail and I grabbed my bag that had our money, our room key...which is also our tickets. I placed on shoes and walked outside. It was a beautiful day outside and today was going to be a great day.

"Babe!" Kiba said hugging me from behind.

"Kiba!" I said a bit shocked. "It's too hot for you to tackle me!"

"No it's not, you are just saying that so I can't hug you" He stated.

"Fine, it's the truth. Can you let go of me now?" I asked him.

I knew deep down that he wasn't going to let go of me. But I didn't mind it. It was just really awkward having him all over me like this. Sometimes I wondered what would really happened if I just pushed him away for a second? I didn't want to test it yet. Maybe later when we were alone in our room. I looked over at him and I could see his grin. He was such a werido, but then again. I'm stuck with him...for the rest of my life because of the Inuzuka myth. I didn't mind it at all, it was just that sometimes, he just gets too...clingy. More clingy at night then other time of the day.

"Fine, only because I can have you alone in our hotel room." Kiba Winked.

"Ew! Can you two get a room?" Ino asked as the whole group looked at us come into view.

"Ino I swear that is not what it sounded like." I said to her.

"We do have a room. I'll steal her away from everyone!" Kiba said.

"No you won't" Kakashi said coming into view.

"Come on Kakashi~ She is my wife." Kiba said rolling his eyes.

"Kiba, she may be your wife, but she is Naruto's sister and I don't think you will like if he heard that." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto who was eating ramen.

"Whatcha you talking about?" Naruto ask with food in his mouth.

"Nothing Naruto!" I answered him. "Please swallow your food before you speak!"

"Nope" Naruto said putting more food in his mouth.

"Naruto...Be nice to your sister" Hinata said looking at Naruto.

"For you? I will my princess." Naruto said kissing her cheek.

"What park are you all headed today?" Kakashi asked.

"I think we talked about going to Hollywood Studios because we had lunch scheduled at the Sci-fi diner" I answered Kakashi as I moved from Kiba poking me in the sides.

"Alright, have fun you guys." Kakashi walked back to his room and we all just looked at him.

"Come on Sakura~ We have to get some breakfast." Kiba said pulling on my arm.

"Alright! I'm coming." I said. "Anyone coming?" I asked the rest of the group.

We all walked into the building and went to the cafe. I smiled as the girls went to get a table while the guys went to get food. I walked over to the girls and smiled at them. I sat next to Ino who had a seat next her for Choji, and I had a seat next to me for Kiba. I looked over and saw the guys carry back a lot of food. Tenten just looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"I hope you guys plan on sharing the food you got" Ino said looking at Choji.

"It was my idea to get food for you lovely ladies." Choji smiled.

I looked over and saw that Kiba was still in line paying for food. "Why is Kiba still in line?"

"He didn't know what to get.." Neji stated sipping his morning tea.

**"Oh come bracelet! Glow or something~~!" Inner said. **

_"Shut up you! I am trying to enjoy a day without anything from this bracelet!"_ I thought.

"Sakura! Hurry up and eat so we can get to Hollywood Studios!" Ino said poking my cheek.

"I'm eating and next time you poke me I'll have Choji lock you away in the room" I smirked.

"He wouldn't dare!" Ino said looking at Choji. "You wouldn't...would you?" She asked him.

"No I wouldn't Ino." Choji said kissing her cheek.

We all finished eating and I grabbed the backpack and we headed to wait for the bus to go to Hollywood Studios. I looked up at the sky and wondered if it was going to be a great day...Or would I have to hide away from my friends to go save someone. I looked at the bracelet. I sighed and saw that it wasn't going to be glowing so I was happy for that. I walked on the bus and sat next to Kiba and smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I love you." I answered him.

"I love you too Sakura." Kiba smiled holding my hand.


	11. Hollywood Studios and a Storm

The bus finally arrived at Hollywood Studios and we all got off the bus and wondered around the park for a bit before we went on any rides. I saw that there was a karaoke thing in a building and I was pretty sure that I wanted to do it, if the other girls were going to do it with me. I hate singing alone unless I have to, and its against the Black Beauty Sisters. I held Kiba's hand as we were walking. Some of me was still in shock that the fact that me and Kiba were married. He would have to work really hard to become heir of the clan after we graduate from high school. I wondered how it would be possible for him to go on missions while he was heir? I guess he wouldn't go on missions...that would mean...

"Kiba.." I said to him.

"Yeah?" He asked looking at me.

"When you become heir, would you still have to go on missions?" I asked him.

"No." He answered.

"What about me?" I asked him.

"That depends on you if you want to go on missions or not."

"What about your mom?"

"Well, since she became heir, she stopped going on missions...She really didn't go on them because she had Hana after my parents got married."

"Oh. So do you want me to go on missions?"

"Not really."

"Why is that?"

"Because a girl like you should stay home, cook, clean and give me an heir"

I rolled my eyes at him and knew that there was something about him that still made me blush. I looked at him and smiled. "I see. If that's what you want Mr. Inuzuka, then I'm sure I'll be the best stay at home wife." I said sighing.

The group looked at us and I looked back at them. Ino walked over and dragged me over somewhere away from the group. I guess me and her were going to have a talk and I was pretty sure that she was going to be asking me something. I sighed and waited for her to speak before my stomach started to growl.

"Let's get some food before we talk" I said smiling.

We all walked towards Sci-Fi Dine-In Theater. Kiba held my hand as we started walking towards the front to check in for our tables. I smiled at him and leaned my head on his shoulder. The school was paying for this one time meal. Kiba and I sat in the back of the car and everyone else took some seats. In the one car it was Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba and Me. In the other car it was Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji. Ino didn't want Tenten to be alone with the boys, so Ino had Choji sit with them while Tenten sat in our car. Naruto wanted to finally be with Hinata. Kiba...Just wants to be by my side at all times. Our waitress came and smiled at us and handed us our menus.

"I'm Sally and today I'll be your waitress. You can order anything you want on the menu and your school will be covering your meal." Sally said smiling.

"Thank you Sally." Shikamaru said smiling...or something because I was pretty sure that Shikamaru only smiles when he finds a one night stand he wants.

"Yo-Your welcome. I'll come back late" Sally said with her cheeks a bit pink.

Once Sally was gone, I got up and smacked him upside the head. "What the hell was that!" I growled.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Shino asked.

"I may have not know you that long Shikamaru, but the look on your face told me that you were going to come back here and pick her up after her shift and have your way with her." I said looking at him in the eyes.

"Damn...your good" Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

"Was she right?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded.

"Do you have like superpowers or something?" Hinata asked looking at me.

"No, I don't. Kiba actually whispered it in my ear." I answered truthfully.

"Yeah, but I swear I didn't know she was going to to go up and slap you!" Kiba said looking at Shikamaru.

I walked back over and sat next to Kiba as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled at him and cuddled close to his side as I secretly stuck out my tongue at Shikamaru. He rolled his eyes and looked back at his menu. I looked at the menu and there was so many good things on the menu. It didn't matter how big the bill was the school was still paying for the meals. I leaned over towards Kiba and kissed his neck.

"Babbbyy" I whispered.

"Yes?" He asked me.

"What are you getting?" I asked him

"As an appetizer some Crispy Onion Rings, Fried Dill Pickles and as my main course a Flame-broiled New York Strip Steak" He kisses my cheek. "And what are you going to get my dear?"

"Spinach and Artichoke Dip and Build-Your-Own Angus Burger." I smiled at him.

"You better share that dip."

"You better share those onion rings and those dill pickles."

"Maybe Sakura."

"Maybe Kiba"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"What do you think it means Mr. Inuzuka?"

"That you are going to share that dip with me and not steal with my rings."

"Your meal comes with onion rings!"

"Your meal comes with them too!"

"Just share with me"

"Fine"

I smiled as I slightly climbed on his lap and kissed his neck. Kiba wrapped his arms around my waist as I kissed his neck. He leaned back in the seat and I looked at him in his eyes. I got off his lap and he growled. Kiba wanted to pulled me back on his lap and have his way with me. I looked at him and moved away.

"Sakura~ Come back~" Kiba whispered.

"No~~" I whispered back.

"Please~"

"What do I get~?"

"Me." Kiba said sneaking closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Sakura~ come on baby~"

"Kiba you better knock it off before I bite you"

"Mmmm~ I would like that. Besides I would bite you back, and you know that"

"I do know that...you bit me last night"

Kiba chuckled besides me and I rolled my eyes at him. He leaned closed to me and kissed my cheek. I could feel stares from Naruto. I looked at Naruto and stuck out my tongue. Naruto rolled his eyes and placed an arm around Hinata. I smiled a bit at my big brother and I couldn't believe how long they have been together and yet here I am the youngest sister, and I'm already married..but I don't know why I agreed to married Kiba...The whole clan with sliver thingy thing...I mean sure I like-love-like-love Kiba. I think Naruto would be a perfect husband for Hinata, when they get older. Me? So far, I'm keeping the biggest secret ever and I can't even tell Kiba!

"So did you guys know what you wanted to order?" Sally said popping her gum.

_"That is really annoying" _I thought.

**"I know right?!" **Inner said.

"Well...Not really. Can you come back in 5 minutes?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing doll" Sally said winking at Naruto.

_"Oh Snap! Hinata you should get really pissed!" _I thought.

**"I don't think she will get pissed. She'll probably tell Naruto don't make Sally play tricks as he is taken." **Inner said.

"N-Naruto.." Hinata whispered.

"Yes my princess?" Naruto asked her.

"You...You won't do anything will you?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, you are my one and only. I swear to you." Naruto said leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

"Excuse me...save it for the bedroom!" Ino shouted.

"WAIT! YOU TELL THEM TO SAVE IT FOR THE BEDROOM BUT KIBA WAS BASICALLY HAVING SEX WITH SAKURA LIKE TEN MINUTES AGO!" Shikamaru yelled.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL THAT!" I screamed at Shikamaru.

By now we were getting stars from the people around us. My face was as red as the deep deep red color. I was embarrassed and I could see that Hinata was too. I got up and walked out of the restaurant. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew that it had to be away from them. I just couldn't deal with that right now. I went behind a building and looked at my witch charmed. I looked at the sunny sky and knew that a little rain wouldn't hurt.

"Witches one and witches all, I call upon the power of the witch!" I said and my charm glowed and the Hat appeared with a wand. I pointed the wand at the sky. "The sky is shinning bright! Let there be clouds! Let there be a thunder storm!" I casted the spell and the wand and hat disappeared. I knew every time that it rained, I wouldn't be affected and turn into a mermaid. There was a slight error with my spell...I forgot that I was scared of thunder storms.

I heard named being called as the thunder clapped. I jumped and covered my ears. I couldn't hear anything as I was trying to distract myself from the thunder storm. I sat up against a wall. The rain was coming down harder and harder. I couldn't believe that I did this...I was having a panic attack because thunder does that to me. There isn't a reason for it but I just knew that it was going to get worse.

"Sakura!" I heard Naruto's voice say when I brought my hands to my chest. "Sakura what's wrong?" Naruto sat next to me and brought my into a hug.

"I...Panic...Thunder..." I said through my panic breathe.

"Shh, It's okay. I'm here." Naruto said in my ear trying to calm me down, but for some reason it wasn't working.

"Not...Working"

"Hold on"

Naruto got up leaving me alone again. I didn't know why he was leaving...me alone. The rain was coming down heavier and heavier. I could barely see anything. The one thing that I didn't account for-was that Kiba coming over and placed his coat on me, I looked up at him and I could see that he was scared for me. I took off his coat and stood up.

"N-No." I said and walked away. Just then a clap of thunder happened and I covered my ears.

"Sakura, let me take you back to the Hotel." Kiba said walking closer to me.

"No. I...I can go myself." I said running to the buses to go back to the hotel.

"SAKURA!" Kiba yelled.

* * *

I was finally back at the hotel and I started a bath for me. This is where my fins would appear, before I could get into the bath there was a knock at the hotel room door. I sighed and went to it and found Kakashi. He knew about my bracelet, because my mom told him about it. I sighed and let him into my room.

"Sakura, what do you think you were doing?" He asked me.

"I...I don't know." I said looking down at the ground.

"Sakura..You know that if you get caught by anyone, even the group here...There will be something bad."

"Does Naruto know?"

"No."

"Why can't I tell Kiba?"

"Because it against, the rules of the bracelet."

"What if I showed him?"

"Still against it."

"That's not fair Kakashi!"

"Life isn't fair when you abused the powers."


	12. The Truth (Part one)

As soon as Kakashi left, I went back to the bathroom and locked the door in case Kiba came in- the door was locked and he won't be able to come into the bathroom to see my mermaid form. This was the hardest thing I could've done. I wished there was another way that I can be with Kiba and tell him all my powers. This was something that's apart of me and I knew I couldn't it, but I will. I have to! Kiba is married to me...not just me me but all of me! Just then Kiba walked in and tried to opened the door.

"Sakura?" Kiba called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why is the door locked?"

"I wanted some alone time. It's been...a very busy-hard day."

"Oh. Well you better come out wearing just your bathrobe-or even better just a towel."

I rolled my eyes. It was just something that made it seem like Kiba would want it. I closed my eyes and started to hum a song. I miss being in this form sometimes. I felt more free when I was in the ocean or lake. I was thinking on sneaking back off to Downtown Disney on my own just to hang out with the girls. This was something that I thought I should do. But- I would miss Kiba if I went into the ocean. I opened my eyes so I could get out of the bathtub and get some clothes. I wrapped a towel around my body and went into the bedroom and saw Kiba shirtless and wearing his sweats. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Hey babe." Kiba said winking.

"H-hey." I mumbled and went to grab some clothes.

Just then there were arms wrapped around my body. I didn't know what was going on but I knew that it was Kiba. He nuzzled his face into my neck and I started to feel the heat rise to my cheeks. He started to kiss my neck and I could tell that the color on my cheeks started to go darker. Kiba felt so warm and I liked how he was gentle with me. I was still embarrassed that he was touching me. I moved away from him.

"Kiba what is happening?" I asked him, wanting to get down to business.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you kissing my neck?"

"Because- I love you and I want to show it to you that I really mean it."

"Kiba..." I started to blush

"Please Sakura."

"I'm not really...I don't...I'm not..."

"Sakura, you are my wife. As of now- I will use a condom, because we are very young to have kids but after high school I will want to start on our family."

"Kiba.."

I pushed him to the bed and got on top of him. I started kissing his lips and I could feel his hands snake around my waist. This was something huge- Something that I thought wouldn't really happen- but it did. Today was the day we were going to have sex. Kiba flipped us over and pulled away from the kiss. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Darling, you are mine and I will have you one way or another."

"Kiba - just not tonight..Please"

He go off of me and I sat up and went to the bathroom to put on clothes. I wasn't going to bed but I was going back to Downtown Disney. I had to go swimming. I can't stay like this forever. I walked out of the bathroom and he looked at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Girls night out." I answered. It wasn't lying Ino and the girls did want to go out tonight and we were going to Downtown Disney.

"Where?"

"Downtown Disney."

"For what?"

"To hang out! Kiba, have the guys in the room for all I care, I just want some girl time - please."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

I was ready to go with the girls to have a nice relaxing day. I waited for the girls at the bus stop and knew that this was going to be the best day ever. I saw them walk over to me. I waved at them as Ino ran over and hugged me. I rolled my eyes. For the short amount of time I've known them- Ino is really the best person I ever met. Sometimes I knew that I want to tell but what could happen when they find out the truth? I can't show or tell them. I had to tell Kiba!.

"I can't believe Kiba let you out!" Tenten giggled.

"Come on- It's Kiba. He will let me do anything I ask him." I laughed.

"Will he really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. If I want to go out, I will. He loves me and it makes me happy." I smiled at them.

* * *

When we got to Downtown Disney, we walked over to the fun part of Downtown Disney. Paradise Island. I looked at my bracelet- part of me wanted it to glow and the other half didn't want it to glow. We did a bit of shopping outside of the Paradise Island and when we were hungry we went into one of the restaurants, I didn't feel hungry- I also knew why..My bracelet was glowing the pink shell. I placed my arm behind me and got up from the table. I had to make sure that no one saw the glowing of the pink shell. I ran out of the restaurant before they even saw that I was gone. I made my way through the the crowd. I kept running until I was close to the water and no one was around.

"What do they want now?" I said out loud and turned around to see the guys look at me. I fell into the water and before I could get out I was already transforming.

"LUCHIA!" Hanon shouted as she swam over to me.

"Hanon, what's wrong?" I asked to her.

"Linda, Coco and Karen got trapped by the Black Beauty Sisters! They can't transform. Seira, Noelle and I can't hold them off. We need you." Hanon said taking my arm and dragging me towards a rock.

"Wait! They are at the surface!" I shouted.

"Not as Mermaids as their human forms!" Hanon stated calming me down.

"HANON! LUCHIA!" Noelle swam over.

"Don't worry we can save them." I smiled.

"Ready?" Hanon asked us.

"Pink Pearl Voice!" I said.

"Auqa Pearl Voice!" Hanon said.

"Orange Pearl Voice!" Seira said.

"Indigo Pearl Voice." Noelle said.

We were on top of the rock. "Pitchy Pitchy Pitch voice life start!" I smiled. Then I saw my group...The Ninja gang I like to call them when I'm not Sakura. I really hopped they weren't able to noticed I was me.

"Kokoro wo irdour MERODII nokoshite kureta

Futari no eien no umi wa nakatta keredo

Kitto shiawase ni nareru yo!

Mune no PIANO kara koboreru...

Mizuiro no senritsu ga

Hora Ki-Ra-Ki-Ra sora ni toketeku

Saigo no namioto ga kieru made

Watashi dake wo chanto mitsumetete

Daisuki na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no

Tsutaekirenai omoi wo ima

Nosete utau SOPURANO

Tenshi ga maioriru you na hizashi no naka de

Kinou no sora wo miteite wa ikenai keredo

Ashita saisho no namioto wa hikaru

HANDOBERU no you ni

Mizuiro no kakeratachi namida sae mo kaze ni toketeku

Kokoro no namioto wo kesanaide

Futari dake no omoide ni shite ne

Hareta hi no ame no you ni kanashii koto toki ni wa attemo

Unmei ni makeru wake ja nai

Ai wo kometa... SOPURANO

Mizuiro no senritsu ga

Hora Ki-Ra-Ki-Ra sora ni toketeku

Saigo no namioto ga kieru made

Watashi dake wo chanto mitsumetete

Daisuki na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no

Tsutaekirenai omoi wo ima

Nosete utau SOPURANO"

The Black Beauty sisters were screaming in pain. This was what we were born to. I smiled and pointed at them. "Love shower! Pitch! How about an encore?" I asked. The sisters disappeared and smiled as I hugged Karen. We were a happy family again. I looked over and I saw Kiba walk away. I looked at my friends. "I have to go now." I nodded my head and jumped into the water and swam back to the dock and made sure no one was looking. I jumped up in the air and transformed back into Sakura. I bit my lip as I saw none other than Kakashi standing there looking at me.

"Sakura!" He screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"Kiba called me saying he saw you fell into the ocean and not come up for air so he called me and I come here to see you- in one of your forms" He whispered.

"Kakashi, I couldn't help it! I was needed." I whispered back at him.

"Sakura, you can't be doing this." Kakashi was about to say more but he got cut off.

"SAKURA!" Kiba ran over and wrapped his arms around my wet form.

"Kiba, I'm sorry to worry you. But I felt a little hot and I thought a dip int the cold water would help me." I lied and cuddled closer to him.

"Sakura, you have to promise never to do that again." Kiba looked at me.

* * *

We got back to the hotel room and Kiba looked me. I knew that he was wanting to ask something more.

"Sakura...Will you sing for me?" Kiba asked looking into my eyes.

"Kiba - I can't sing." I told him.

"Sakura...I feel like you are holding something back from me."

"Kiab..."

"There had to be a reason when it started to rain all of a sudden during gym class that we were suppose to have outside. You ran so fast no one could see you until you were at the end waiting at the bleachers." Kiba pushed me up against the wall and looked into my eyes. "Sakura- tell me, I am your husband"

"Kiba- I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't! I want to but I can't."

I tried to push him away from me but he was just to strong for me to push him away. This was some that that wasn't planned. What was Kiba doing to me? His eyes were looking into my soul. I looked away and just then there a charm glowed and I saw Fin look at me. I knew she was going to be wanting me to go fight- but Kiba wouldn't let me go because he was going to want to know. Finn knew that only I could see her. She was the important person that helped me. Only I could hear her.

"Jeanne, we have to go! The demon is in a painting on a ride!" Finn said.

"Kiba...I have to go." I said to him trying to move.

"Not until you tell me what's going on with you!" He hissed.

"...Fine! I'll show you!" I said. "But you have to let me go!"

"Why?"

"I have to go save people before a demon steals someone's heart"

"Sakura that is ridiculous"

"Trust me"

"Sakura.."

"I said to trust me!"

Kiba moved out of the way and I grabbed his hand and I looked at him. We walked out of the room, I looked at the charm as it came to appeared. I grabbed hold of it and saw the group of our friends down below. I looked at Fin and she nodded. I stood on the railing.

"Jeanne D'Arc, led me your power" I whispered as the light appeared. I jumped off and I could hear them scream. I transformed into Jeanne D'Arc and I was ready to fight the demon. I looked up at Kiba as he was shocked - not just him but the rest of our friends. I looked at them and ran away. I had to run, it was the only to get there fast enough.

"Jeanne, it's at Magic Kingdom. The Haunted Mansion ride." Fin said as we were heading out way towards him.

"Alright! Let's go get us a demon!" I smiled at her.


End file.
